


One Shots

by LpsClair



Series: Hermione Riddle [1]
Category: Da Vinci Code Series - Dan Brown, Game Theory - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mad Father - Sen, natewantstobattle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Magic, Child Tom Riddle, Dark Magic, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Out of Character, Time Travel, Very AU setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 46
Words: 30,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LpsClair/pseuds/LpsClair
Summary: A set of One Shot I just have the ideas for, most are parts of stories that I need to get down while some are Stories, feel free to request some and I'll try to write it up when I have the chance to.I do not own the Mad Father- Sen, Vinci Code Series- Dan Brown, Harry Potter- J.K. Rowling or Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler-Yana Toboso, they all belong to there original owners, and this set of stories have no correlation to the books/Magna/anime above, the set of one-shots are for entertainment only and are not to be seen as canon, I'm not making any money off of these one-shots in any way.





	1. Two Turns into Three (Draco Malfoy x Nate x Matpat)

"Don't you two look cute." Mat said at the duo sitting closely together in Nate's bed, making them jump apart. " Mat, we weren't doing anything," Nate says to the male in the doorway. "Oh, I know you weren't." He says coming closer and sitting on the bed before taking in that the male on the left has new scars as well as a part of his top lip missing. "Whatever did Nate do to you? You've got a massive cut on your face." Mat coos tilting his face upward, tracing the cut from the left side of his forehead to 2cm below his right eye. "It's nothing to worry about, Mat although he left more than this." Nate quickly changed the subject. "Why don't you sleep with us while you stay?" Nate said from behind the other male, "We would love for you to stay." He finished before taking the blonde's jacket and tossing it halfway across his room. Leaving him speechless. During his state of defencelessness, Mat brushed their lips over each other.

 

While Nate massaged the blond's shoulder before kissing his pale neck. At the same time, the blond regained a sense of what was going on, softly he kissed back and melted into Nate's embrace. "Is that a yes?" Nate ask into his shoulder, the male breaks away from Mat's heavenly lips "What do two think? Yes." He breathed, lightly panting. "A simple yes would have sufficed." Mat says making the male smile. Soon enough all three were curled up together in Nate's bed, with the blond in the middle "I just realised something." Mat said looking at the other two, holding onto the blonds left arm. "All our names in some way have an 'm' in them." He said making the blond sigh and nuzzle into Nate "And how are you in Uni?" While Nate mumbled, "Mat, go to sleep."

 


	2. Apple Juice (Matpat x Nate)

"It's Monday!" I said enthusiastically, jumping out bed, leaving Nate with a headache and half sleep "Nate, get up." I said lightly kicking him. "I'm up okay!" I smile, and get dressed, Nate does the same. "Is it bad I feel sick?" I turn around to face him as we descend the stairs. "In the morning no not really." We grab our bags and are about to open the door when "No you to don't, you're having breakfast at home, table NOW!" Coming from Evee, my older sister and Nate's godmother. One turn around and we are met have the cereal with what is distinctly apple juice in it. When we're finished she lets us go to school finally. "Now I feel worse." Nate remarks "And I agree with you." I say clutching my stomach. We get to school and get straight up to our tutor's office "You two smell like apple juice." He says letting us in. "We know." Me and Nate say at the same in a monotone voice. "What's up with you two, both of you look pale?" Nate gags and I blink "Apple juice doesn't make us feel well, it makes us feel sick, Evee doesn't know that though." He sits down on his desk. "Nate, there's a bathroom right through that door, He says and Nate quickly runs inside "Why haven't you told her, Mat and why are you only telling me now?" He ask I sit down on one of three chairs. Evee's favourite thing is apples in general and we never thought to say anything, I'm sorry." He lefts my head up "Mat, don't be, it's Nate I'm worried about to be honest. "He often wakes up feeling sick, none of us know why though."


	3. Romantic Meetings (OFC x Robert Langdon)

I sat in class staring out the window, listening to what my teacher was saying but not looking, I tend to have daydreams a lot in class "Miss Dragonair, are you paying attention?!" My Professor called clicking his fingers in front of my face, putting down his apple "Yes sir!" I say hastily, trying not to stare into his probing blue eyes or his thick black hair. "Then what did I say two minutes ago?" He asks looking straight at me, My friend Taylor would probably say it's bad I imagine myself shagging my teacher on his desk. "Something about honeybees?" I try to say sounding confident but fail miserably "Detention Miss Dragonair, stay behind after class!" I sigh "Yes sir." I looking up only to see a mischievous glint in his eye and a smirk on his face, before getting back to teaching the class, looking back at me every so often only to check if I'm paying attention to him. After class pack away my things, As a TSC(PR) time sheet gets passed around the class The only time I could do was the very last one on the sheet We could anything together. I think as I put my name down. As everyone leaves the room I get up and sits on the chair by his desk "What did you find so interesting that you failed to pay attention?"  I quickly look everywhere but him. "There was a noise outside, it sounded like a Sylveon and it caught my eye." I lie quickly, he raises he eyebrow at me. "What's the real reason, Miss Dragonair?" I whimper softly "Sir, can I explain that in detention, please?" I beg, looking into his eyes.

 He sighs but agrees "Fine, but your detention is two hours long." I slowly look up at him "But sir, by then it'll be dark, too dark for me to find my way back to my house." I explain to my professor, looking down "I'll walk you back, Miss Dragonair." I stare at him "You'd walk me back?" I say unable to look away from his blue eyes. "Of course I would, I wouldn't let you get hurt." He says, holding my hand. "Thank you, sir, may I leave now?" I ask, he nods "Your welcome, and yes you can leave." He says standing up to open the door for me. "Thank you." I say shyly before leaving the classroom "Senpai." I finish when the classroom door closes. I stand by the wall to regain my breath, before getting out my phone 'Mum, might be late home, got an afterschool detention.' I send to her then Taylor comes walking up to me. "Hey, Dianna, what's up with you?" He says watching my heavy breathing "I'm fine just I'll tell you in our dorm." I say taking his hand and walking to our dormitory. "So what?" He asks sitting on his bed, sighing I lay on my bed.

  "I was daydreaming in Professors Langdon's class, I was listening but most of the information was on the board. He gave me an afterschool detention and told me to stay behind. I told him I'd tell him the real reason why I was daydreaming in my afterschool detention. He said he'd walk me back to my house after it." I explain looking up at the ceiling sighing, my blazer falling of my chest and torso. "So Senpai half noticed you." He says I meow "Yeah he did." I say before taking off my blazer and throwing it halfway across the room. "I have English next." I say looking up at my timetable, as Taylor's hand rests on my stomach "After your free period." He says, patting me "Yeah after that then I have to go through one period and then my last one is free before my detention." I see Taylor smirk out of the concern of my eye "What if he knows and just shuts you in there knowing." He says I glare at him "Taylor, don't make me think he knows, he'll either love me back or hate me forever." I say looking at the notebook on his side of the room "Why's my notebook on your side?" I ask looking at him "Oh a certain teacher came looking for you, I hid your book in my draw so he wouldn't see it." He explains, moving his hand away "Don't, I like your hand there, it stops me from squealing like a girl." I say putting my hand over his, he smiles at me "Okay then." I smile and nuzzle his arm.

My phone goes off, I groan Taylor goes to get it "It's a text from your mum, she asking why you have a detention." I sigh and cover my face with a pillow and look out the window "Where's Daniel?" I ask noticing the boy wasn't here. "He's at a TSC, he'll be back in five minutes." Taylor says, patting my head when the door opens "I'm back, sweeties." Daniel says kissing Taylor and kissing my forehead "What's wrong with you pancake." He asks me sitting down on my bed, my legs over his lap. I sigh "I have a detention with my Senpai more details later, oh and sorry my  blazer is of yours and Taylor's bed." I explain blushing. "It's fine, any way you two want to eat something?" He asks getting off me and standing up, I smile "Food would be nice." I say sitting up as Taylor removes his hand "Yeah I haven't had much to eat." Taylor says, we both look at him "I haven't had the chance to, I promise!" He says intertwining his and Daniels hands together and holding mine normally as we walk to the hall. Suddenly I feel someone put something over me "It's your blazer, pancake." I hear Daniel say behind me "Oh it was you, thanks." I say patting his head.

 

After we have food, The bell goes "See you after English." I say to Daniel patting his head "And see you tomorrow, Taylor." I say messing up his hair before walking to class. I spend the whole class taking notes and answering questions. After class, I answer my phone 'I thought I saw a Sylveon, mum.' I say before walking up to my dorm, and laying down on the double bed, that's not mine. The door opens "Hi pancake." Daniel say sitting on his bed looking at me "I'm nervous Daniel, I've dug myself  into a hole I can't get out of, I promised Professor Langdon I'd tell him the real reason I got distracted from class." He sighs and lays down next to me, I curl up into him "In other words, you've promised to explain that you've had a crush on him since you first got here and it's only grown over time?"  "Yeah, and he'll hate me forever and want me out of his class." I say into his chest "You are the top student in his class." Daniel said running his hands through my royal blue hair. "You'll be fine, pancake." He say as I purr at what he's doing. "I will die in those two hours." I mutter we hear the bell "Daniel if I die, you know what to do with my things!" I say before walking up to Professor Langdon's office _Calm down, it's only your senpai, and you'll be alone with him for two hours, nothing to worry about_. I think before knocking.

 "Come in!" Slowly I open the door, to see my teacher looking at something on his computer. Shakily I sit down, "Miss Dragonair, are you alright?" He asks, "I'm fine sir." He looks at me in a way that says 'No you're not fine' "Your shaking, do you want some water?" He asks me, standing in front of me "Sir, I'm fine." I say to no avail. "Your pale, I'm going to get you water." He says before leaving me alone in his office. Coming back five minutes later with a glass cup almost full with water "Thank you, sir." I say quietly, taking the cup from his hands. "Your welcome, Dianna." I hear as he sits down looking into the cup, I'm dreading the inevitable question "Dianna, what stopped you from paying attention?" He asks softly as if he was a asking a scared child, W _hich I might as well be right now_. "Dianna, I only heard the first and last two words." I look down, as i explain again, I see look of recognition and acceptance on his face. "Your around 20 right?" He asks me, making me look up "In three weeks yes." I say confused _Why does he want to know?_ "Sir, why did you ask?" I say shyly, looking down. I feel a hand on my chin, my face gets moved a millimeter. Before I can tell I feel soft lips on mine, I freeze before kissing back slowly. When I can breathe I keep my eyes closed and pinch my palm.

 "Because I wanted to know if I could do that." He whispers by my ear, I shiver "Ouch! Not dead then." I mutter under my breath. I feel my face get lifted _Sir, I don't think I can look at you right now, or ever again._ I think, as I open my eyes, and look at him. "I thought this wasn't allowed?" I ask shyly, I hear him laugh "You're of age, it's perfectly fine." _Again, not with the kind of dreams I have!_ I think before looking at him, my cup of water forgotten. "Why would you be dead?" He says possessively in my ear, I shiver and whimper "It's something me and my friends have running." I say softly, not turning around, "Oh really?" He whispers biting my earlobe "Nya." I moan softly, "What was that noise?" I gasp, "It was a sound I make when I'm surprised." I explain, looking at him, he smiles at me. The rest of my 'detention' went pretty much in the same way. Once it's over, he leads me to his car in the teacher's car park. Like the gentleman he is, he opens the door for me. "Thanks," I say getting in and putting on my seatbelt. He gets in the driver's seat, and looks at me "You okay?" He asks holding my hand, I squeeze his hand "I've never been in a car before, my parents say they're too dangerous for me to be in, which I can't exactly disagree with them." I explain, looking at him, "Why?" He asks, looking at me. "I'm a two-part Pokéhuman, I'm both a Dragonair and a Serperior, my mums a Serperior Pokéhuman and my dad's a Dragonair, Pokéhuman. As a Serperior I'm 10'10" and 138.9 Ibs, as a Dragonair I'm 13'01" and 36.4 Ibs." I explain, trying to calm my breathing "You'll be fine, I promise." He says brushing his hand over my cheek.

 Before I've even realised he's started the car, I get out my phone and play Did I Mention and Fall Out Boy on loop, not realising my music is too loud, I end up singing Immortals, without noticing _Well, I have a two-hour car journey so?_   I think, looking out the window, not realising I'm begin stared at. As I pass, everything looks different from when I normally see it through a Carriage window. "You can sing well." I hear faintly, turning down my music "Pardon?" I say, shocked "You started to sing, not that I minded." He explained I blink "You, didn't mind?" I ask, trying not to make that noise. "No, I didn't." He says as we stop traffic lights, I smile and go back to what I was doing. We get to the gates around my house.

 He gets out and opens the door for me again "Thank you." I sat getting out and standing up, trying not to fall, walking up to the gate, I go to kiss his cheek, and end up kissing his lips. In shock I freeze, but quickly regain a sense of what's going on, I wrap my arms around his neck and get pushed closer by his arms going around my waist. "Nyam." I moan softly, as his tongue licks my bottom lip, before biting it "Nyya." I moan, I hear him laugh as his tongue rips past my lips and into my mouth I go limp in his arms as we battle for dominance. I feel him put something in my blazer pocket, as we pull away from each other _I only meant to kiss his cheek!! Not that I mined that we kissed, however._ I think looking at him "I'll see you tomorrow, Dianna." He says in my ear, biting my earlobe "See you to, Sir." I say looking down. Before opening the gates and running to the door, waving bye as he smiles and gets back in his car and drives off, back home. I smile as I get in, before running to my room on the eighth floor.

 Getting in my room, I fall back on my bed, I sigh and close my eyes "My senpai finally noticed me." reaching into my pocket, I feel a piece of paper. Getting it out I realise it's a note paper from school, with his phone number on it. "He gave me his phone number as we were kissing," I whisper to myself laying on my bed. Getting out my phone, I enter his phone number in my phone as Professor Langdon.


	4. Normal Desires (Hermione x Tom)

My previous Deepest hearts desire was me, Harry, Draco, Ron and some of my muggle friends going to hang out after the war, I had dyed my hair purple. But that was in 1997 during said war, and now that I'm in Tom Riddle's aka my father's school time line. I was wondering if it had changed at all. Which was why I was up at 3 am to go the Mirror hopefully without my dad knowing, near in mind we are the same age currently and no one in the school knows apart from Dumbledore and Abraxas Malfoy know that we are related. As I walk down the hallway, I find the room checking my watch two hours have already passed Tom would be up around now. I think pushing the door open.

You have punched him, made him cower in fear, laid your head on his lap, went on a planned date with his personal punching bag and your boyfriend's grandfather, got rocked to sleep by him and got fed food from him. I think standing in front of the mirror with my eyes closed. I open to see me with my muggle friend and her parents in a photo with the words "My family!" Above it in a scrapbook. I blink and step back in shock and hit someone's chest "How true is that, Hermione?" Tom asks me. I turn around and lay my head on his chest "I don't know, Tom." I say gripping his tones trying not to cry as his arms warp around me and he runs his hand though my hair "Why did you follow me?" I ask looking up wiping my eyes.

"I noticed your weren't in the common room so I went to find you, you made me worry, Hermione." He says kissing my forehead. "D-do you hate me now?" I ask carefully, he brushes hair behind my ear "No, Hermione, I don't. You don't have the view point as everyone else in this school, your opinion i vastly different to everyone else's, maybe not Abraxas but you get what I mean." He says cupping my chin "D-dad?" I say looking up at him, our lips brushing, burning eyes connecting with sugar ones. With a swish of his hand, the door locks swiftly. He has me pinned against a wall holding my writs above my head, holding my a few inches above him, his lips brush my jaw, "What a cute noise, you just made." He says in my ear, making me shiver.

"You're insufferable!" I half yell, I try to move and fail, he moves his face closer and I turn into a puddle of emotion on the floor, well that's what I felt like anyway, slowly I kiss back, he lets go of me and I wrap my arms around his neck as his go around my waist pulling me closer to him. "Tom, stop." I say biting his lip, he backs away "This isn't over, Hermione." He says before walking away. 


	5. Amoretentia (Hermione x  Tom)

Gently, as I'm in Riddle Manor, I knock on my father's study, All you have to do is ask a question, nothing bad can happen. "Come in!" I open the door, lightly walking in hold my wand in my jean pocket. "Dad, why can't you love people probably?" I ask standing near his chair. His grip on his quill tightens, I step back, holding my wand out, wiping out his, he gets up and turns around, "Dad, stop your scaring me." I say out loud before disarming him, the wand lands by my feet on the floor. "My mother used Amortentia on my father, she stopped using it when she was pregnant with me, to see if he truly loved her, he left her very quickly." He explains, I put my wand back in my pocket and walk up to him and hug him. "Urr-I what?" He says as he pats my head before wrapping his arm around me. "Hermione, why did you ask?" He says lifting my head up. "I saw a bunch of Amortentia in a shop and got curious." I says explaining, he nods and kisses my forehead "Don't you have somewhere to be?" He says, I nod before kissing my cheek and walking out of the room, picking up his wand as I did so. 


	6. Second War (Draco x Hermione)

Everyone looked at Hermione like she was a god, as Harry had Lord Voldemort on the floor , a white dragon like light spiralled up her body, from her feet to her head. Changing her clothing, as it reached her face, it cemented on her, a skin tight body suit of light before expanding outwards. The shower glossing over the dead, setting over them like glaze on a cake before their eyes opened, with life once more. The last person being Tom Riddle himself, the light turned grey, his looks changing his red eyes gone, Lord Voldemort looked human once more. As he stood once more, everyone in shock, not knowing whether to look at him or his daughter.

The choice was made for them, when Hermione opened her eyes no longer honey-brown, but crystal blue. Slowing leaking red blood from her heart, her skin losing it's warm pigment before collapsing on the ground. A puddle of red slowly forming into a pond, then a river, when she jolts up, coughing up ocean water. As she tries to stand with the help of her friends, Draco Malfoy, gasps in surprise "Your eyes are blue again."  
Harry looks at him like he's nuts. "Harry, he's right, my eyes are blue I can tell by the blue hue I can see." She says in a causal tone. "Hermione?" Come a soft voice from behind them, the innocent fairy turns around "What is it, dad?"

Seven weeks later, Hermione calls Ron over to her and Draco's shared house "Nice to see you Ron, why are here?" Draco asks the red haired man in his doorway. "Hermione asked me over." Ron says as Draco opens the door for him, as Hermione walks down the stairs "Oh good, your here, Draco I need you to hear this as well." She says with her hand over her stomach "Hear what, 'Moine?" Draco and Ron said that the same time, taking a deep breath "I'm pregnant, and it's Ron's." Hermione says looking down at the floor "I'm guessing, that this happened at the victory party?" Draco simply asks. Hermione nods "After you went home." Draco sighs "Well I'll leave you two to figure out what do." He says walking off.

"C-can we keep her?" Hermione asks looking up at Ron "You know it's gender already?" He asks stepping forward. "Ron, female is the default sex for human children." Hermione explains. "Aren't you going to marry Draco soon?" Hermione sighs "Ron, yes but can we?" She asks him looking at him "You really want this don't you?" He asks Hermione "Of course I do, Ron." She says looking at him. "Then I guess we're keeping the child." He says smiling at her before walking into the kitchen "Still food obsessed." She says as Draco comes down "Your talking about Ron, right?" Hermione looks at him, "What other person?" She says kissing his cheek "So what are you doing, with the child?" Draco asks her looking at the door to the kitchen.

"Keeping it, Draco I promised Ron if I ever, I wouldn't get rid of a child." Hermione says hugging Draco. "Your still as sweet as ever." He says kissing her forehead "And before you ask, yes my father is coming over in a couple of hours, so Ron, get your butt out!" I yell as he leaves holding cookies, I laugh, as I clean the kitchen top to bottom "She's still doing this?" Ron asks Draco. "She makes her own clothes, Ron I bet she made the car, or just about everything in this house." Draco explains, as Ron looks around "And her dad is okay with it?" Draco sighs "To be honest, I'm not sure Ron, he understands why, but he just seems to cope with it. "I can't believe it was half Percy's fault." He say laughing before leaving. As Draco shuts the door he leans on it.


	7. Cuts like a knife through butter (Natemare/Nate x Draco)

**Strapped to a chair, Draco squirms in pain, my serrated knife carving out NM on his left arm over his death eater mark he tries not to scream. Leaving his side to get a white-hot burning iron with the same letters, and push it right into the cut I made only five seconds ago. Watching the tears roll down his stained skin. I smile softly at him, I lift his head up. I bring up the knife to his forehead "Do try and stay perfectly still." I say as he blinks in silent agreement I pierce his skin and drag it down his pretty pure white face ending when I reach his cheek. Letting the knife drop on the floor.**

  **"You can talk now, Malfoy." I say holding his head up "Who are you and why?" He whispers looking at me with ever-present fear in his grey eyes. "Someone you know or at least should, Draco?" I say wiping the blood off his face. His eyes widen and doesn't move his face at all the look on his face was full of betrayal. "Draco, close your eyes and everything will be fine." I say before knocking him cold and pressing a new knife to the right side of his upper lip and cutting out a 20° angle triangle of his lip. Essentially making a bigger version of a cleft lip without the inside. Putting a cotton ball against his lip I wake him up. "Don't talk for a while, Draco."**

  **I say looking at his red blood red face and wiping away any excess blood weeping out of the cotton ball that I have to change every couple of seconds. When he wakes up he's limp and barely alive "Draco, please try not talk." I say cleaning up his face but not healing what I had  done "Let me go, please." He keeps mumbling, sighing I untie him and let him fall into my open arms, wrapping my arms around him I lightly standing up with him securely in my arms I carry him into the bedroom. "Don't leave me." He whispers holding my hand "I won't but what did I say about talking." I say as I climb into the bed and Draco curls up next to me. I sigh in content "You're going to hate me, I know that much, Draco." I say when he is asleep.**

  **The next day Draco woke up "Why does my lip hurt?" He asks turning around to face me "Touch it, lightly." I say my back to him. "Why?" He said after feeling his lip "Family can tie you like tape, support you like rope and cut you like a knife." I say** turning around and hugging him "I'm sorry, Draco he'll never touch you again." I say kissing his forehead "Nate, don't go come near me with anything sharp for a while." I nod and go to get up "Of course I won't, oh  and Draco use cold water." 


	8. Rain shows madness and love (Mat x Nate x Draco)

We were walking down the street in downpour rain we were pretty much the only people out, while I and Nate were standing sensibly under an umbrella, our dear companion was singing in the rain, literally, he was singing, singing in the rain. "Mat, stop, and get under here!" I say holding Nate's hand, he was equally annoyed at the brunette's antics "But it's so relaxing." He says before continuing the song, resting my head on Nate's shoulder "I really hate when he does this." I mumble as his arm goes around me "Me too, Vanilla." He says lifting my head up and kissing me as Mat was dancing. We hardly noticed Mat stop and skip back towards us still soaking wet. Gently he blows in my ear "Hello Mat so you're done I'm guessing." I say turning around, breaking the kiss between me and Nate, Mat runs his thumb over my lips, before kissing my lightly, kissing back I smile "Mat, I'm not going to break if you kiss me normally." I say kissing his cheek.


	9. Loved teared (Draco x Lucius)

I turned sixteen 15 days ago, as I walk the halls of Malfoy Manor I can't help but think about everything that changed and everything that soon will change. _Can I trust him enough?_ I ask myself as I pass his office door, slowly I turn to face it bringing my hand up I knock on the door. "Come in, Draco." You say, I know why my mother and sister left you and me alone for 2 weeks, but I wish they didn't, my sister is my save point at home. Even if she's four years older than me. Standing by the door I rethink everything over the past four years, having told in my fifth year that I was a mate to both you and my sister and having to tell you I wasn't gay.

 "Draco, I said come in." You  say opening the door, as I step forward, I end up dropping and falling into you "Sorry." I say climbing off you and standing up "It's fine, Draco why were you standing by the door for ten minutes?"  You ask me getting up and taking my hand "I was thinking about things, I kind of zoned out." You look at me strangely, cocking your head to side "About what, Dragon?" You say taking hold of my hand and taking me to the sofa in the room, curling up on it, I barely register that I still have the charm around me "Dragon, the charm is still on you." My eye snap open "How come?" I say sitting up "Ow my head." I say holding my head in my hands while you chuckle "I was going say Draco." I glare at you lightly "Shut up!" I say blinking, waving my hand, the charm drops.

 "You're not wearing yellow?" You ask me I lean back, curling up by your lap "I spilt juice on it and forgot to clean it at school." I explain looking up at you "How is school anyway?" You ask me with a sceptical look on your face "It's safe then Hogwarts, every Friday you don't have to wear the uniform and we raise money for charity of and there a houses, a little similar to Hogwarts, just there colours instead and you the money you raise gets changed into house points after it's been donated." I explain smiling. Straightening my baby pink skirt sitting up and straightening my flower crown and lying my head on your shoulder and sigh facepalm into you "Dragon, what's wrong?" I start laughing "In Geography today, we spent the whole class talking about English Politics, muggle as well as the royal family." I say into you looking up laughing falling on the floor with laughter as you look at me concerningly. 

 "Dragon, cupcake what's wrong?" You ask me as I calm down "Nothing, I'm just laughing." I say kneeling on the floor "And when did you forget your principles, Draco." You say in a tone that makes me shiver, you tug at my hair repeatedly "Sorry, I'm sorry, please stop." I beg as you let go and pull me into your lap "Draco, never again am I understood? "" You ask me, I nod, too afraid to talk. "Melissa said that you made a friend, a female friend." I look at you worriedly, realising that I was terrified, you run your hand through my hair, "Dragon, I am sorry." You say I bite my cheek "You won't do that again will you?" You shake your head and kiss my forehead "At least that hard." I smile and explain about Emma. "She's fifteen, I was showing her around, and we made friends," I say not mentioning my crush on her. "Draco, you know that the **only** way you could **disappoint** me is to never try." You say kissing my check running your hands through my hair. "I need to do homework," I say getting up and kissing your cheek before walking off.

  **2 weeks later**

 "Hey, Draco can I talk to you for awhile!" Emma says, her wavy hair going side to side as she ran catching my dress, to everyone else however it looked like a top I turn around "Yes?" I ask her smiling "Can I talk to you for while?" She asks me a hopeful look on her face, I look at my sister "I can, what do you to say." I ask starting into her green eyes "Draco, ever since you showed me around I felt something, Draco I really really like you." My heart shattered at her words "E-Emma, you know how I told you I was a veela? I was kind of lying I'm an entwined Veela, as in I have a mate if my own but I a mate to another veela. Emma, I promise I feel the same way but I have to be sure." I say hugging her to me as I hold back from crying "Emma if you ever need to leave home for whatever reason, your always welcome at mine, always." I say looking into her eyes she nods meekly "When will you be sure?" She asks as I give her a sip of paper with my address on it "A couple of days, at latest by the end of the holidays." I say kissing her cheek.

 Two days later, at nine in the evening at after dinner, our front door gets pounded by a person "I'll get it." I say getting up from my seat and walking to the main lobby and opening the door "Emma? Shouldn't you be in France?" I ask taking her hand letting her in "Something happened and my parents sent me back home." She says sitting down "Emma what was that thing?" I ask pulling her down next to me "Can I write it down, I don't think I can say it." She asks as I accio a pen and notebook, handing it to get, you and Melissa walk in she passes me the book, my eyes widen and I feel like my heart stopped my sister came up behind us "Come with me." She says to Emma, who gets up and walks with her leaving me and you alone "What happened and who was that?" You ask sitting down "Emma, the girl I told you about, her family were in France when somebody, in the hotel they were staying at broke into her room and raped her." I explain,  your eyes widen. You wrap your arms around me "She'll be okay right?" I ask laying my head on your shoulder "Your sister would be the better one to ask that question to." You say I smirk  "Talking of my sister she likes to leaves by our own device's, doesn't she?" I ask him smirking with a glint in my eye.

 "How did I know that would come out of your mouth?" You ask me, I chuckle and smirk "I'm your son, many things come out of my mouth, that's just one of them, even if some of them I don't exactly wish for." I say smiling and hugging him "You should get resorted, I'm sure your house would change." You say stroking my cheek, I sigh and look down "I don't want to though." I say, you lift my head up "Why Dragon?" You ask me, cupping my cheek, I look down at the blue and yellow carpet. "I don't want to disappoint you, by changing house, it feels wrong." I say as my head gets lifted up by your soft hand, "Draco, you know that the only way to disappoint me is to never try." You say kissing my cheek, I look at you, a small hint of hope in my eyes "The more times you say that the more I fail to believe it, but also the more the more you say it the more I know it's true." I say looking up, for once a smile plays on your lips, "Cupcake dragon, only believe what you really want to believe, I can't force you to believe something." You say brushing back my hair.

 

I kneel on the floor and lean my head on your leg, just simply thinking about things twenty minutes pass, I have a thought, about something I still find unpleasant, to me anyway although I can see why some people find such things enjoyable. "Dad, can I do something?" I ask you, you look at me and tilt your head to your side "What, dragon?" After explanations you let me with strong warnings beforehand, turning a 90° angle. After whimpers and moaning, you pulled me up "What was that for?" I ask you, the lust in your eyes slowly dying down "I felt your wiliness to continue, but I also felt your reluctance constantly." You say cupping my cheek, groaning into your lip, "You didn't want to make it worse, did you?" I ask you "By cumming down my throat." I add cheekily, you roll your eyes and tug at my hair, lightly.

 

"You know how to read me like a book." You say running your hand through my thigh long wavy curly hair "It comes from reading." You chuckle and unknot my hair at the ends before braiding it with you left hand. "Your predictable, you realise that Draco?" You ask by my ear "I don't really like change,  I like following a pattern" I say tying a bow with a ribbon on my blue dress. You laugh "Why did we let you do that yourself?" You say referring to you, mum and my sister "I don't know, but I'm glad you did." I say turning around when your done and laying my head on your shoulder.


	10. The New Children in the Family (OFC/Mat/Nate)

We all got in the car, back in England me with Lucius in the back, him humming happily about seeing Papa for the first time as well as going to England for the first time. "Mummy, when are seeing Papa?" He asks for the tenth time "In four hours, Lucius." Nate says pinching his cheeks "Daddy, stop!" Nate laughs and smiles "Just wait, Lucy." Mat said looking at the mirror at him.

 Four hours later, we arrive outside the manor, he looks outside and starts to cry his eyes out. Gently I rock him "Mummy don't put me down, don't put me down don't put me down don't put me down, it's too scary." He keeps say while crying "Lucy, honey I won't, I promise." I say wiping away his tears, We step inside and he hides his face in my coat "River, is he alright?" My brother Draco asks "I'll explain in dad's room." I say walking up, Lucius hiding and shriving. "River? What's wrong and Draco why are with her?" He asks "Dad, this is my six-year-old son he's afraid of large open spaces. The biggest place he has seen is our house." I explain to him. "Papa?" He says looking up wiping his eyes tilting his head.

 My dad walked up to me and took the small child and rocked him "He looks just like me when I was his age. "That's another reason, I named him what I named him." I say smiling, my dad tiling his own head a me "What did you call him?" He asks, I smile and look down, "Lucius, honey look at mummy." The small child in his arms turns around and giggles "I like Papa's hair!" He says playing with it. He smiles at me walking up, he wraps his arms around me "Why River, after everything I've done to you, all the pain." I smile sadly "Because, you'll always cause me pain, but I'll always love you, no matter what." I say putting the six-year-old on the bed

 "You used to call me Papa." He said as we sat down on the sofa "Then I called you father for a couple of months, then daddy for the next year and then Sir." I say with a shiver, my dad wrapping his arms around me. "Don't mention that." He said as he had told me for the past decade. "He has a younger sister, Lucia she's blind though, currently she's two." He like at me softly "You don't have to say anything, we've taught her how to talk already as well as read." I say, Lucius, climbing into my lap "How have you done that?" My father asks I smile "Mummy made the letter stand out so she feels them, we tell her what letter they are and how to say it!" Lucius says smiling, my dad ruffles his hair. "You really an angel, River." He says kissing my head.

 After we were left alone, I leaned back on the sofa "What did he remind you of?" I ask my dad opening my eyes "Do you need to ask? You know what." He says sitting on the bed, I sit up "I was fourteen, the terror in your eyes is one I'll never forget, I still remember the way you and mum reacted finding out that I wasn't." He smiled sadly "I never went near you again afterward though." He said mildly amused.


	11. Earl Phantomhive and Lord Sharp (No ship)

Ciel sat in his office, drinking his tea, and reading mail, when he got a phone call "Yes, what is it?" He asks the all familiar voice of Matthew Patrick "You are coming right?" He asked the 28-year-old with a smirk on his face "Of course Alois." Ciel says with a smile "See you at VidCon." before hanging up, opening his laptop, Ciel turns on his camera. Twenty minutes later Nathen Sharp arrives at the airport on his way to Seattle. He meets Matpat upon arrival "Nice to see you again, butterfly." He laughs and lightly punches him "Ha ha ha Nate." Nate rolls his eyes "How's home?" He asks "How's your perfect life?" Matpat retaliates, Nate, gasping in shock "Mat, we all know that I have such a terrible life, my family is dead, I have a sister who lives god knows where." I say looking down at the floor, before we all laugh our heads off in the limo.

 "So, how your daughter?" He smiles, "Well, she now goes to Grand Ridge School for Girls, has a couple friends and loves to bake, although she's as clumsy as her mother, without the short-sightedness." He says, smiling, "You'll be okay won't you, Nate?" Steph asks, holding his shoulder "Steph, I'll be fine." Nate says patting her back, kissing her cheek. "He's Lord Phantomhive, of course, he'll be fine." Mat says as he closes the car window, "Don't make him a liar." Steph says holding onto Nate as if he was going to die any second. "I won't, I promise." Jason smirks "Maybe you should change your channel name to NateWantsToLive." Nate rolls his eyes "While it's true, I am not going to die, I just can't make any explosive movements." Ciel says.  "I am both Earl Phantomhive and Lord Sharp." Nate and Ciel say, as, after all, they are the same person, with two different names.


	12. Their Daughter (Remus x Bella / Remus x Tonks)

I sat there, looking at my father, not at all impressed "I'm going upstairs, I can actually do something worthwhile up there." I say getting up "Enalie, what did I do wrong, why do you seem to hate me so much?" Remus says catching my hand "Let go." I say, he does but still stands there, waiting for my answer "I don't hate you, I not used to being nice to people like you." I say turning around "What do you mean?" He asks, I sit down and remove one thing from my blazer "Smell it." I say passing him a water bottle, with thick purple liquid inside, his eyes widen "I'm a hybrid hunter, so is Theodora." I explain, looking down, taking the bottle back, "Before you ask, yes, it's werewolf blood." I get up and start to walk away, He pulls me back and hugs me. "Promise, you'll try to be nice." He asks, I nod and bury my face into him, "Don't leave me again, please?" I beg looking up at him, he kisses my forehead and nods "Never, sweetheart." He says wiping away my tears.

 I don't move and stay close to him, my head layed on his chest "How long have been in the orphanage?" He asks sitting down, I curl up against him "Since I was two." I say smiling "I made a lot friends." My father smiles and runs his hand through my long black hair with natural silver highlights, I fiddle with my moon ring, the light bouncing off it catches my father's arm "You have a ring of the moon?" I smile shyly, and look down "I'm the guardian of the moon, I like night time." I say as he chuckled "I could tell, Hermione told me that when you can't sleep you go outside into the back garden and lay there." He says plating my hair, I giggle and slowly go to sleep in his arms. Carefully he picks me and lays me on my bed, I grip his hand and don't let go. He laughs and sits down on the chair by my bed.

 "Morning." He says as I wake up, my hold on his hand tightening "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asks as he sits down next to me I cling to him crying, he pulls me into his lap and holds me in his arms "I-I thought you left." I stutter holding onto him.  "I would never leave you ." He says rocking me, as I slowly calm down I nuzzle into him "You'll be at Hogwarts right?" She asks, he smiles and nods "Of course I will."


	13. A Panic Filled Day (Tom x Hermione / Tom x OFC)

I wake up, and call out for my father getting no reply, I get up and dressed and try to find him. Three hours later l arrive at number 12 in tears "Hermione? What's wrong" Sirius asks me as I walk into his arms "My dad left at ten pm yesterday and hasn't come back." I say through tears. He wraps his arms around me and pats my back. "I'm sure the worse that could happen hasn't happened...yet." I look at him with red eyes "ARE YOU THAT INSENSITIVE?!" I yell at him stomping my feet on the floor. "Your talking about my dad, I don't care about the goal of the order, I don't know where my father is! WHAT IF HE'S DEAD!" I yell crying as Sirius steps back, Severus turns me around "Hermione, I can assure you, your father is not dead, he went out last night, and stayed there overnight, you don't need to worry, he'll be back soon enough." He says rocking me in his arms. "I heard my sister yelling what happened?" Harry says coming down the stairs, "Your father went out last night and hasn't come back, Hermione got worried and started yelling." Harry nods and kisses Severus' cheek. "I take the pleasure of writing the letter." He says, sitting down at the table and writing out a howler, once he was finished he called Hedwig. "Take this to dad, okay, wait for a reply, peck him if you have to," Harry says as Severus winces, and I giggle still in his arms.

 Meanwhile, in Muggle London, Tom Riddle was at a Host Club, in a golden room with a metamorphmagus who had taken the form of his oldest child and only daughter, Hermione. He knew it was disgusting and vile but he loved his daughter in a way nobody should, he had dropped down to Malfoy level and the worse/best part Hermione, three months ago had given him full permission to enter her mind so he could find out why she couldn't talk to him half the time, she liked him way too much and he didn't mind. The one thing he never told her was that he felt the same way about her. Tom also knew that he should get home rather quickly but he was too afraid to. At that Phoebe woke up, looking up at him, she smiled checking the time, she laughed "How long have you been awake?" She asks, he wraps his arms around her "Two hours, I couldn't sleep properly." He says resting his chin on her head "How come? What were you thinking about?" She asks pulling herself up, so she was eye level with him "Is it wrong that I'm too scared to go home, but I know if I don't, Hermione and Harry will flip, knowing Hermione she already has."

 Just then both adults heard tapping at the window, Tom gets up and opens it, Hedwig flying in, drops the red letter on Tom's lap, opening it, Tom leans back, as well as Phoebe **"Hermione? What's wrong ?" "My dad left at ten pm yesterday and hasn't come back." "I'm sure the worse that could happen hasn't happened...yet." "ARE YOU THAT INSENSITIVE?! Your talking about my dad, I don't care about the goal of the order, I don't know where my father is! WHAT IF HE'S DEAD!" She is currently wrapped up Severus' arms crying, I don't care where you are or what the hell your doing, come back home NOW!"** His son's voice yells, the letter ripping it's self up, giving his hands hundreds of paper cuts. Phoebe hugs him "You really should get home, as much as I enjoy your company, I don't think she'll be very happy if your gone another hour." She says as Tom gets up and dressed, kissing her, "Thank you, Phoebe." He says as she kisses back, Hedwig glaring at him, carefully he gets out ink and parchment paper, I'll be home as soon as I can I possibly can, just give me a while, please Harry. 

When he came home, he found Hermione rocking herself on a couch, "Hermione, sweetheart, I'm sorry, I left." He says cupping his daughter's face, she looks up her eyes bloodshot "I didn't know  where you were, I thought you had left me, please don't leave me dad."

 He nods and picks her up "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to scare you." He says rubbing his hand through her hair, he kisses her cheek but she moves her head unknowingly, leaning in as she does so.  After he pulled away, he looked at Hermione "You didn't mean to do that did you?" She asked him, Tom lightly blushing "No I didn't, but I guess now it's pretty obvious. " He says Hermione goggles "Yeah, but it was cute." She says as she leans her head on his chest.

 "That was adorable but what the hell did I walk in on?" Harry says as Hermione falls asleep, "I'll tell you after I've put her in bed." Tom says carrying his daughter in his arms. "I came back to find to her rocking herself on the sofa, long story short I went to kiss her cheek and she turned her head and leaned forward without knowing. "Slow clap father," Harry says walking up to his room. 


	14. Let Me Go (No Ship)

I slowly come out of my father's room  in the morning, going up to my brother's quarters, someone grabs my arm, I stay quite bend their arms 360 degrees behind their back and flip them onto the hardwood floor "What do you want?" I say holding a serrated grooved sword to his neck "I came to see your father." He says looking up at me, as I threaten to hold down my spiked heeled shoes "Then why did you take my arm?!" I say pushing my sword into his neck. He whimpers, and tries to move away "I also wanted to talk to you." He says trying not to move his neck, I remove my sword from his neck, but push my foot down he groans and whimpers, I start to walk away and whip my hair "You are not talking to me, 99.9% of my friends are all dead most of my family is also dead and it's all your fault, muggles are a great help to the wizarding world, but your addiction to having pureblood obliterated that, completely so talk to me when you realise just how badly you fucked up our world, and stay from my family unless you want this through your neck." I say breaking the skin on his neck. He nods apparently unable to talk before apparating away.


	15. His Blood on His Wand (Tom x Harry)

Harry came home and couldn't find Tom, he panicked Harry might feel like a toy to Tom Riddle, but that didn't mean Harry didn't care, he knew how Tom had been feeling recently, he found Tom in the bathroom, he heard crying and magic, he knocked on the door  "Tom, what's wrong?" He called, and got told to go away "Tom please?" Harry said "You don't even trust me!" Tom yelled at Harry, but Tom's voice clearly showed sadness and betrayal "It's hard to trust someone when your friends are dead because of them, I'm trying to Tom, t's going to take me a long time, but I care about you, I really do, please just let me in!" Harry said as the door unlocked, he came to find Tom rocking himself on the floor arms bleeding out, and his wand pressed to his temple, his hand shaking "Tom please no, don't." Harry says kneeling down taking his wand out of his grip "Vulnera Sanentur." Harry said healing Tom cuts from  "Please don't, I might think you treat me like a toy, but I do care about you, and I don't want to see you like this." 

 "Why not? I've done nothing but hurt you all your life." Tom looked at Harry before accioing his wand "Tom, please don't." Harry said looking at him helplessly "Give me five good reasons not to!" Tom tells the killing curse on the top of his tongue, Harry hangs his head, there were no good reasons not to, if Tom died the wizarding world would be free "There isn't any, not you, not to anyone, I'M USELESS HARRY, please let me end it." Harry rips the want out of Tom's hand "Two things, only I can kill you and I don't want to deal with your death on top of everything else, so not make me snap this wand or throw it out of the window!" Harry tells holding the wand before throwing across the room  "You're not useless." Harry says walking over to Tom and wrapping his arms around him, Tom let him and cried on Harry who was rocking him. "Your wand doesn't need your blood on it."

 


	16. The Dip in The Floor Part 1 (OFC x Robert Langdon)

I was with my father for the month, I was walking past his showcase of things he had either won or gotten in the past, my foot tripped, sending me falling to floor, the case rocking, a very valuable trophy, threating to tip, I close my eyes and hope for the best, unable to move I hear the smashing sound of glass on my back, I scream in pain as shards explode all over the room, blood seeping out staining my teal blouse, my dad comes running in, and gently, helps me up, "What happened?" He asks "I was walking, and I tripped, I'm sorry about the trophy." I say under my breath "Forget about the damn trophy, Are You Okay?" He asks I smile weekly "My back is bleeding, I'll say no." He takes me the bathroom and starts to clean my cut "You always mean more to me than any award." He says kissing my cheek "There's a small dip in the floor, you tripped over that, I've to tell the council about it many times but they say it's perfectly safe and fine." He explains brushing my hair back. I smile and kiss his cheek "Thanks, glad to know about that now!" I say jokingly, his finger runs along the blade of the minimised butcher knife on my necklace "How long since?" I knew exactly what he was asking me "A couple of months." I say looking into his probing blue eyes that sometimes flashed red.

"I never understood why mother made me go to medical school." He said smiling "But I'm glad now." I laugh "Gran forced you to go the medical school? I thought you hated medicine!" I say asks he rolls his eyes "Yes I do but she still made me go, thinking I might make me see the point in it. I saw the point and reasoning behind it for everyone else, but to me it was useless. Libby, are you okay?" He asks "Why do you keep asking?" I question, he sighs "You're my daughter, one I never got to raise, I want you safe, why do you think to keep asking if something's okay when we're alone for once, I know what could happen if precautions aren't taken." I nid and smile sadly "You agreed though." He nods "True but I couldn't really say no after reading it, even if I really didn't want to." I tilt my head to the side "You didn't want to?"He shakes his head "Not that first, I was afraid of hurting you or worse." I nod and lean against him "My neck hurts." I say feel the vain in my neck pulsate, he runs his fingers through my hair "You know what I'm scared of being." He says laying his hand on my unintentionally exposed neck "If you ever are?" I ask "I'm always here for you, you know that." He says looking at me prolongingly "You wouldn't stop me from doing anything about it would you?" I hear him sigh "Unless it's going to harm you or them, no but other than that I wouldn't the most I'll do is try to you think about it differently." I smile "Thanks."

I say turning my head to look at him "Don't."

 

 


	17. Love To No End (Draco x Lucius)

"Father be glad I let you take all those photos of me." I say walking toward my room but get stopped by my father's hand "Draco why?" He asks, I turn around and drag him into a bathroom, Lucius was extremely confused, even more so when I took of my jacket "Draco what happened?" I sigh and take off the glamour and turn around. Lucius gasped and step back. Lucius Malfoy loved symmetry and perfection it was one thing he prided me on, the symmetry in my face "Draco, how?" He said stepping closer to me looking down "I shouldn't be mean to Harry Potter." I say "Is that why all this happened?" Lucius asked, stepping closer to me, I nodded "Can you not ask me who did it, please?" I ask looking at my father, Lucius nods, as I fiddle with my hands "Father if I loved a muggle, what would you do?" I ask, looking down, Lucius felt himself choke What did he just say?! "D-do they make you happy?" He asked trying to regain breath "I wouldn't disown you, I know that much." I nod, and kiss my father's cheek "Draco, I'll love you to no end, you know that right?" I smile "Of course, dad."


	18. Home Sweet Home (OFC x Robert Langdon)

Robert leaned against the door frame of his child's room at 4 in the morning "Dad, go away!" She says in her sleep, Robert chuckled "Do you want to see your father?" Robert says as she sits up and jumps out of bed "Of course I do!" She says rushing to get clothes on "Relax we have six." Robert says watching her rush around her room. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER!" She yells at him, he steps back "Do not yell at me, I might not be your actual father, but I still have legal right over your behavior." He says sternly in front of her, she looks down "Yes, sorry." She says hanging her head, looking at the wood floor, he wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead "I'm sorry I raised my voice at you, you know I don't like doing that." He says wiping away a tear with a tissue. "Go to the bathroom, calm down then get breakfast okay?" She nods and kisses his cheek.

 In the car, as they approach the airport, she tenses and grips his hand painfully hard "Sweetheart, calm down, and please stop griping my hand, unless you want to break it." She lets go and hold onto the car handle "I I know you don't like planes or boats neither do I but right now you need to deal with it to see your father." He says parking the car and opening the door of her "I know, please stay with me." He nods "Of course, I will forever." He says taking her hand and entering the airport with his shaking daughter behind him, many people stare and wolf whistle at her, causing her to cling to Robert, and making him wrap an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. "I hate myself sometimes." She mumbles as they get on the plane "I can tell. I am sorry." He says as they sit down, she looks at him and nuzzles his arm "Dad, stop it I already forgave you for it." He sighs "Ask your father why I keep saying sorry to you, it's a personal reason I feel uncomfortable telling you." He says as the plane takes off. Robert closed his eyes and tried to think of a wide open space. While his daughter curled up in a ball and fell asleep. When they landed, she woke up instantly "Dad, we're here!" She said he opened his eyes and saw his daughter's face back at him, he smiles and gets up.

 As they walk around the airport, everyone's head turned toward her, her father standing already with their bags looked up and saved at her, "Excuse me!" She said in her pleasuring silkily voice running, her white dress and heavy ruby necklace flowing as she did, her wavy hair swooshing forming side to side. "Daddy!" She says practically flying into her dad's arms as the enclosed around her "I missed you so much." She said in tears, as if a hash river, all the pain of everything crashed down on her, she clung to her father as she cried. For a long split second, the pain of what Robert had done to her became real, she felt every jolt, every bite, every grip, she hated him, loathed him, she fell to the floor and rocked on her knees. Stepping closer Robert laid a soft hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry if I could take it back, I would." She wiped her eyes and stood up with the help of her father "The pain is what hurts me, not what you did." She says hugging him, her father smiling.

 "While this is lovely, I'd rather get back home so you're not being stared at like food to a very hungry animal." He said she tilted her head as they got into the car "Isn't that what you made me for?" She asks him, laying her head on Robert's shoulder "It's what your mother wanted, while your mother and I were married, she never wanted to consummate our marriage but both of us wanted children, the only option that easy was a laboratory, I complied with your mother, she a daughter that was essentially a doll, perfect hair, eyes, skin, body, lips. She wanted something almost impossible, I tried my hardest, your mother wanted one other thing, something I couldn't bear to imagine, her words were "I want her to attract attention, a toy of sorts, someone pleasuring." I dropped my cup and looked at her like she was crazy, she threatened me with enough things I had to do she said, or Lord knows what she would have done I never wanted to make you the prettiest person to ever live, but I did so and only really have few regrets." There was a pause in the car letting his words sink in after five minutes Robert broke the silence "Is that was she never looks older than when she was 14?" He nods and she falls asleep, "I'm glad you had the decency to explain to her why you raped her, Robert."

 Robert smiles sadly " I never intended to, I walked into the living room at the wrong time, I'm the weakest of my family, I find it difficult to control urges as well as everyone else. Besides she was unsure as to why do many people looked at her and felt jealous. I was surprised with how easily she forgave me." Her father nods "She trusts you and will no matter what happens to her around you if she knows it wasn't your fault she knows it's something you couldn't stop even if you tried, she'll forgive you for anything." He explains it gave Robert a sense of uneasiness "You looked shocked when you saw her, how come?" Robert asks, feeling like he was talking to a student "I never meant for her to grow up to be as beautiful as she is." He says running his hand through her impossibly soft hair "How many times, has she been raped?" He asks a breaking tone to his voice "Three, I moved her to a different school, one whose students are too worried about there uniform to think about harassing another student, she does get asked questions though." Robert explains "The prep school you went to?" Robert did a double take "I forgot my uncle taught you while you were at Harvard." He laughs but it sounds hollow "I can't believe that this what her bitch of a mother wanted."

 She wakes up then "Who swore?" She asked innocently "Your father." Robert said laughing as Jamie rolled his eyes "Daddy! You're not meant to swear!!" She says waving her arms around as Robert continued to laugh with her arm still around her "I'm sorry, poppet." He said kissing her forehead, she nuzzled into him "That was golden, Jamie." Robert said patting his chest trying not ti cry from laughter. She smiles as they arrive outside a Manor "I remember this place, I learned how to ride a bike here." She says still holding on to Robert "You can let go of him, now." He says with a chuckle, she blushes and removes her grip on him, Robert kisses her cheek before holding the door open for her "Thanks."


	19. Royal Love (Nate x Lucius)

Nate arrived at Malfoy Manor with a smirk on his face, he had bumped into Lord Malfoy at work that had a wonderful chat about their lives and family. The elder of the two had invited Nate over for dinner, he knocked on the door and a few seconds later had Lucius answering the door. "Nate, come in." He says opening the door "You sound surprised." Nate smiles "I didn't think you'd actually come, not many people do after the war." Lucius explains Nate rolls his eyes "Lucius please I never break a promise." He says walking in taking off his coat. "Shall we move into the west lobby?" Lucius asks, Nate, smiles "By all means." They walk together towards the purple room, inside there were light refreshments for them both. "Lucius, there's someone I want you meet first of all." Nate says wringing his hands together "Okay, who are they?" Lucius asks "Has Draco ever come home with scars?" Nate asks looking at him, Lucius nods "Nate tell me, please." Nate nods and takes a deep breath before letting Natemare out "Hello." He says as Lucius tilts his head "Who are you?" Natemare closed his eyes "Natemare, y-you can call me Nate however." He says before opening them, Lucius looks around the room to figure something out "Not to be rude, but did you hurt my son?" Lucius asks his hand on the sofa. "I'm sorry." He says looking down trying not to cry "Nate, look at me I only wanted to know, my son means a lot to me, he's really the only family I have left." Natemare smiles before letting Nate back in control "Nate, that's who you've been hiding, this whole time?" Nate nods sheepishly "Maybe." He says, before both men, laugh, "Is everything okay?" Draco asks opening the door "Hi, Draco, nice to see you again!"

 

"Hi, Nate, what are you doing here?" Draco asks "Your father invited me to dinner, I couldn't say no." Draco nods, before realising what his father was doing "Please use charms, the one that block noise!" He says before leaving the room, Nate laughs "Are serious, Lucius?" Nate asks him, Lucius nods "It depends on you, Nathan." Nate smiles, and holds his hand "I wouldn't really mind." Nate says, leaning his head, on Lucius' shoulder, he smiles and pats Nate's head.


	20. True Colours Shine Better Near Death (Nate x Mat/ Ceil x Alois)

Ciel had Alois on the ground with a sword at his neck, "Tell me who you are." Ciel said harshly "Once you remove that sword, I can tell you!" He says carefully, Ciel slowly removes the sword and who was once Alois turns into Matthew Patrick, Ciel stops and drops the sword "M-mat?" He says trying to wrap his head around this phenomenon, thinking back to their slow friendship and their rivalry. Turning into Nate, he starts to cry, "Nate, it's fine honestly, I don't need you to cry." He says going closer and hugging the crying boy. "I nearly killed you, your my best friend and I didn't even know."


	21. Match Making Gone Right (Peter Solomon x Robert Langdon) SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of rape and murder, read with caution.

Robert was in his usual turtleneck and Harris Tweed jacket he stepped outside to see his old friend and mentor Peter standing by his car waiting for him "I still don't know why you thought to take me with you." Robert said and Peter hugs him "It was the best I could do." He said as Robert say in the car, putting the seat belt over him Peter starts the car. When they arrive at the hanger, Peter opened the door for him, thanking him, Robert shivered. And not from the weather. They get on the plane, Robert, tries to think of anything but a plane "Robert, it's only a couple of hours, try to fall asleep." Peter says, trying to be comforting to his friend "Not helping Peter." Robert says, groaning "Couldn't we have taken a ferry?" Robert asks "No, sadly, and I'm trying my best!" He says sitting down next to him, holding his hand, just in case. Katherine, Peter sister, who worked with Luciana, Robert's daughter, 18 years apart to him (Robert) both working as owners of the Scientific Research Facility on Anmagi and Pokémon also know as SRFAP along with Hermione Granger. It has a branch in all of Europe and three in America, one in Canada, one in Mexico and one in New England. Its main Parent Building is in London, England, Great Britain, UK. Peter had been given the advice of taking Robert with him to Italy by his sister, he gladly took it, thinking he needs a way to thank Robert for what he did for him and his sister.

 "I wanted to thank you properly, for doing what you did last month." Peter explains "Peter, you didn't have to." Peter rolled his eyes, and made Robert look at him "Robert, of course, I have to, you saved my sister's life more than once, you stopped something from coming out to the entire world, and even though he was my son, in the end, you did help  give him what he deserved." Robert raises an eyebrow "You think your son deserved death, Peter, I know he killed your mother, tried to you kill you, destroyed Katherine's old lab and tried to kill her twice. But death is a harsh sentence, Believe me, I know, I killed my father, and have regretted it ever since." Robert explains lightly, Peter has to agree "I know what you mean, but he almost killed you, and made both me and my sister think you were dead."

 Their conversation followed in much the same way until they landed. They got off and Robert breathed a sigh of relief "You okay?" Peter asks, still holding his hand "Yeah, just glad I'm off that plane." He says with light laughter, they get into a taxi, to a very expensive hotel, Robert suddenly feeling uneasy "Peter...How much did this all cost?" Robert asks looking at him "Robert, I'm not telling you, because the instant I do, you'll go crazy." Robert rolls his eyes "I'm not a big money spender, that's Libby, and before you tell me, I know she goes to the galas, you host every year." Robert says Peter nods his head "She does have more money than you and her mother and do I dare say the Flames put to together." Robert laughs "You say their name like it's a bad thing." Peter tilts his head "I'm with you, your families don't have a pleasant history." Robert rolls his eyes "True, but who said that hasn't changed?" Peter give him a skeptical look "Maybe you teach that to one of your classes, it certainly has many links to lots of historical events, doesn't it?" Robert lightly slaps his arm "Are you trying to give me ideas?"

 They arrive at the hotel and get shown to their room, with one double bed, that can be moved into two beds, both weren't that pleased when they were told, but didn't show it on the outside. Three hours later, in the evening, they went to a restaurant, Peter intent on paying for everything. "Robert, how is Libby anyway?" Peter asked after they ordered their food, with the help of google translate. "She's slowly getting better, although she does keep asking me questions." Robert answers "Kate's doing the same thing, ever since three weeks ago." Both didn't mention it was about each other, too afraid to say anything. Robert was too scared that he would get hurt, he saw Peter as a father figure, his father hadn't been the best person to him, he never gave him unbearable pain. "Robert, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly did your father do to you?" Peter asked carefully, "He, hurt me as a child, never enough to cause permanent physical damage but I was put in the worse pain I've ever felt." Robert explains trying to be vague, Peter looks up and sighs before a crushing thought came to him "Robert, did he molest you?" Peter whispered holding onto Robert's hand "No, I'll explain later when we're alone." Robert said looking at Peter "You can let go of my hand now." Robert said with a nervous chuckle "Sorry."

 Their food came and they had a wonderful try of something Peter said was lovely. "Anyway, how are you getting along?" Peter asked as Robert swallowed something "I'm fine, just still a bit in shock over my daughter being my mate." Peter's smile faded a bit and Robert swore he heard him say 'me it was'. "Peter what did you say?" Robert asked he might have well have thought it with how quite it was "It doesn't matter." Robert put his fork down "Peter, please tell me." Peter looks away "Robert, there's no point I rather keep you as a friend than tell you and have you not trust me." Peter says looking at him "Peter tell me, please." Giving in, Peter repeats what he said: "I said I wish it was me." Robert's smile fades completely "Peter, come here." Robert says as Peter does as he's told, he gets pulled down and kissed.

 Tugging down his tie, Robert broke through the barrier of Peter's lips and curled his tongue around Peter's, who immediately kissed back and battled Robert for dominance. Robert clearly being the stronger of the two, won "He raped me throughout my childhood until I accidentally killed him when I was twelve." Robert whispered. Unknown to them 3 girls were in a car watching them, Katherine taking the photo with Libby and Hermione looking out of the window. Before speeding off. "Robert," Peter said breaking the kiss to warp himself around Robert, trying to offer as much comfort as he could. Robert smiled already having sat up "Peter, honestly, you don't need to say anything, I have gotten over it for the most part." Peter still hanged into him "Most part?" Robert laid his head on Peter's chest "I still feel uncomfortable with certain things, Peter, if you want to do anything, I'll gladly to do it, but I will need constant reassurance or I will not survive." Robert said knowing what Peter was thinking.

 "It's getting late, we should get back to the hotel." He said holding out his hand for Robert, he took it and got up smiling Peter nodded "Of course, I'm not that mean to my friends." He said as they left the restaurant and went back to there shared hotel room. "Do we split the bed or not?" Peter says leaning on the wall as Robert sits on a desk "Do you mind not splitting the bed?" Robert says sitting on the table "I rather see if you're okay with splitting the bed?" Robert says standing next to him "Like I said, I'm okay with it, I'll just need reassurance." Robert smiled and laid his head on Peter's shoulder "I don't mind giving you that reassurance." Peter said as he went into the bathroom to get changed into his nightwear. As Robert stayed on the balcony simply thinking about he got into this predicament. "I guess we could?"

 Robert said magically changing into his nightwear, carefully slipping into the bed, he was overwhelmed by the warmth the duvet provided, slowly he felt his mind reeling him back to 34 years ago, he was twelve, and was hiding in my room again as I heard my door open, shaking he felt his father walk in and sit on the bed, "You scared me." I say inside my bed "I know I did, am I'm sorry, Robert you know I'd never hurt you enough to cause you lasting damage." He said stroking back my hair, slowly I poke out my head he smiles softly "I'm not going to hurt you, but you by full means you can hurt me I deserve it anyway. He killed his father that night, and always felt guilty. "You alright, Robert?" Peter says next to him "I didn't notice you." Robert said turning around and smiles "You look lost in thought." Robert lightly blushes "I was, I was daydreaming about my father." Robert admitted, Peter smiled and cupped his cheek "I don't mind Peter, I really don't." Robert said as Peter gently laid over him.

 Peter carefully had Robert under him, knowing that he much rather be bottom than top. "Are you sure about this, Robert?" Peter whispered carefully in his ear, his breath tickling Robert's ear making him shiver. "I'm sure, just please don't hurt me." Peter smiled speaking in a low baritone voice "I'll try my har-best not to." Looking at Robert who nods carefully, Peter takes advantage of where he is and gently bites his earlobe "If I do anything that makes you uncomfortable please tell me." Peter asks, Robert nods unable to uses his voice box. Peter carefully continues his light nipping while slowly undoes his jacket laying it down on something in the room. Robert looks up at him, Peter gently moves his hand back up to Robert's collar, tensing Peter cups his cheek "I'm not going to, Robert." Peter whispered before kissing Robert's soft trembling lips, undoing his shirt he eventually takes it off, leaving Robert to cling to him "Something wrong?" Peter murmured in his ear "Just the cold." Robert replies, his deep voice serenading in Peter's chest, making his note back a moan. Robert took care in undoing Peter jacket not wanting to destroy the very expensive silk, he chuckled and at Robert for some sort of permission "Just do not make it painful." Is all Roberts and all he needs to hear before lightly biting at Robert's neck making Robert bite his lip, "Robert, I don't mind noises." He rolls his eyes and goes to speak "Peter you absolu-" Robert grips Pete's shirt, as a soft but cute moan slips out of his mouth.

 When they were both undressed Peter smirks and bites Robert's collarbone making him groan "Robert, what would make you more comfortable?" Peter said stroking his cheek "Nothing I know you wouldn't do." Robert whispered Peter smiled "I'm surprised you trust me enough to do this." Peter said in his neck while runs his hands down Robert's finely toned torso, feeling every muscles contact against his light finger movement. Eliciting a deep sounding moan, the sound making Peter's erection throb and twitch. Robert muzzled into Peter's neck "I've known you since I was sixteen, I can trust you with anything." Robert said kissing Peter, who had lube in his hand "Are you sure you want this?" Peter asks by his face, Robert smiled and flushed "I'm completely positive Peter." He quivers as Peter ran a hand down his chest "You okay, Professor?" Peter says into his lips. Robert just felt cold forcing a moan to slip out he could hear Peter chuckle, he grabbed Peter and bit his neck causing Peter to groan into Robert's collarbone."Peter, you ba-" He never finished his sentence as Peter told him to close his eyes, trust him and he pushed himself inside Robert, who cried out in sheer pleasure "Peter!" He moaned, Peter chuckle as he kissed Robert's neck making him groan and throw his head back on the headboard.


	22. Printer Troubles

Nate was home alone with Robert, "Nate?" He said, Nate, looked up at him "Yes?" trying to fix his printer "I know we got off to bad start, but I wanted to ask you something." Robert said as Nate groaned "Sure." as he split an ink cartage "For God's Sake!" Robert laughed, "I suppose you could help me, instead of laugh at me. "He said coved in red ink "You could hurt in any way, but I want to marry your Godmother." Robert said helping Nate "Sorry, what did you say I could do to you?" Nate asked in shock "I said you could hurt me in any way." Nate smiles  "Why?" Robert knew what he meant "I've done so much for her, and she's done so much for me, we kind of fell in love with each other." Robert explained as Nate thought for a long while "I wouldn't mind it, but one slip and I will murder you, Robert.", Robert paled, he had been hurt by Nate before twice.

 He held onto his arms subconsciously, Nate smiled sadly "I do want to take it back, I feel horrible for doing it." He said as Robert wrapped an arm around him "Nate, it's fine I can understand why you acted the way you did." Robert said kissing Nate's forehead. "I never thought you would forgive me for what he did." Robert chuckled "I did, I was similar, as a child, so was my brother." Nate looked up and smiled "You won't hurt Steph, will you?" Nate asks fearfully "Never in a million years." Robert said Stephanie meant too much to him, for him to even think about causing the young lady pain. "Just wanted to check," Nate said as his printer turned on, Nate gripped Robert's hand as it printed out a sheet of music, he never let go. The paper came out looking like a black waterfall. "Just use a different printer," Robert said as Nate rested his head on him. "I think I will." He said walking out of the room, Robert close behind him.


	23. Teacher Chat up's (Stephine x Robert Lagdon)

"Hey, Steph your Italian right?" Jason asks me tapping my shoulder "Jason, yes I'm Italian, you already know that." I say turning around in my chair to see Nate, Mat, Draco and Chris and obviously Jason behind me "Stephanie, can you please go talk to my Godfather?" Draco asks me "And keep him talking to you for as long as long possible?" Chris asks "Guys, he's busy, no!" I say turning around "We will pay for your next trip to Italy!" Mat says turning my chair around. "We will willingly go with you to Italy!! All of us for the next four summers!" I smile and hug all of them "Where is he?!" I ask standing up "In his office!" I hear as I blot out the door and slam right into him "I am so sorry!" I say as he picks me up "Don't be Stephanie." He says holding me up, his hand on my back "Can I talk to you, preferably in private?" I ask him, as he smiles "Sure." He says taking me into his office "Do you know anyone called Vittoria Vetra?" I ask as I sit down, Robert looks away "Yes? Why?" He says looking at me softly "She's my mother's friend, and she came over a while back and told my mum about a rather fast turning take on events when her 'father' died, she not knowing I was by the door went into nightly details." I say with an innocent look on my face "Stephanie, what exactly did she say?" He asks me looking at me "Something about a begin with a yoga instructor." I say blushing a light pink "Can you explain to me what she meant, my parents won't say and neither will she." I say hopefully looking up at him. "Stephanie, how old are you?" He asks me, I smile "18 why?" I answer shyly "It would make more sense to show you."

Meanwhile, as I was tricking Robert Langdon into thinking I was an innocent little girl who only sex knew from little pockets of what my mother's friends have said. The boys were currently breaking into his house with both Evee's and Draco's keys to search the house for any useful bits of information. "What are we actually here for?" Chris asks leaning on a table. "To find out anything about him we can you against him." Nate says looking at us, turning around "Look for anything that we can use against him?" Jason asks wishing for clarification, "Why?" Mat sighs, "Because, he wants my sister! Also, I don't trust him and neither does Nate!" Mat says unlocking a door "I feel terrible doing this." Draco says looking around "I'll call Luciana, about certain records." I whisper to May "Evee's boss?" He asks me, as I nod we all get to finding things we don't realise the time until Steph texts saying that he'll be coming home in ten minutes, quickly we make it look like no one was in the house and leave, getting back home as he walk down the stairs to the ground floor "Hi, Robert." I say stiffly "Hi Nate." He says in reply to me walking away as I go into my room and wait. That morning, Stephanie comes down in her red dress with a white Peter Pan collar, white tights and red plaid 4" high heel shoes. "She doesn't normally wear that!" I whisper to Mat "I think our plan did a backdrop, she wears that when someone makes her feel special and loved." May says back as she sits down. "Loved and Special?" Robert says looking at her.


	24. Coming Home (Hermione x Draco)

When Tom walked into the drawing room to see his two children one sleep, me standing up and with Draco asleep on a chair while Hermione is asleep on the sofa, he was most certainly confused. "Harry, serpent, why is Draco here?" Tom asks me as I shyly lean on a fireplace. "According to them, they ran 33 kilometers though Malfoy Manor, and ran 3 miles to catch with a train moving at the speed of sound underground, I was on said train, when they got on the train and had food, they forced me out with them under here," I say shifting slightly, Hermione moving in her sleep. "What about the war, father?" I ask looking up, "Harry what side are you on, that's the first question." Tom said facing me.

 I thought about my answer before saying it out loud "Light." I say plainly waiting for something to happen "Do want to go through with his plans?" Tom asked I look down "I kind of want to but not at the same time." I say looking up "Harry, you don't want to kill me to you?" Tom asked perching on a table, I sigh and shake my head, my father walked up to me and hugged me "Harry, go to sleep and I want to see you tomorrow, I'll wake you up for dinner." He said before kissing my lighting scar "And when Draco wakes up, I want him in my study." He said walking away his footsteps vibrating around the Manor. 

 This woke both Hermione and Draco up "I feel hungry." Hermione said yawning and sitting up "My back hurts." Draco said sitting up on the chair, arching his back popping it "Oh Draco, Tom wants to see you in his study for whatever reason." I say sitting on the sofa. "W-why?" Draco said standing up. "I don't know but I'll take you there," Hermione says holding his hand and walking upstairs with him. I sigh and lay down getting out my phone I go on YouTube and searching NateWantsToBattle and loop his cover of Attention.

 "In here, oh and Draco, I'm really sorry." Hermione before walking into the kitchen and making a toast ham and cheese sandwich.

 "You wanted to speak to me, my Lord?" I say as the door shuts behind me "Ah, yes sit down Draco." I do as he says, and sit down on the chair, hands on my lap looking up at him, "Draco, how close are you to my daughter?" He asks looking into my soul, I blink _He asks about her?_   I think before answering "We're close my Lord, but we're only friends." I say as he leans closer to me, "Then maybe you could answer why she told me, by accident of course, that you stay in Black Manor." My eyes widen _How on earth did she do that?!_ I think trying to keep a straight face, "My Lord, I-I can't say." I say helplessly, feeling a wand tip, pressed against my chin "Why not, Draco." He says pressing it into my neck "I'm under a vow of silence!" I say quickly, his wand moves away "If I didn't care for my daughter, you would be dead, Draco." He says I nod terrified, "Do you want something to drink Draco?" He asks I inwardly groan "Just give me the potion, My Lord." I say, he gives me a strange look "My Lord, I'm almost immune to the potion, as is every member of my family, diluting it in another substance will make it easier for me to lie, as I'll be able to reject it easier." I explain, he throws me the bottle, I down it quickly "I'll ask again, how close are you to my daughter?" I sigh, not bothering to try "We're close, we work together a lot, and ended up sharing the same bed for about four months during sixth year, we started a relationship a month ago." I say, knowing I lied beforehand 


	25. I'm sorry (Hermione x Tom)

"JUST BECAUSE I'M NEW AND NOT FROM THIS TIME DOESN'T MEAN THAT I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS TIME PERIOD! SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, TOM MAROVLO RIDDLE!" I yell at him, pushing him against the wall as he shakes in fear a red glow illuminating from my entire body every other perfect in the room is either frozen in shock, or hiding I push my knee up and aim it straight for his rib cage, then push down where the sun don't shine.

 

He whimpers and nods his head, I lift his shaking ice cold head "Say it, Riddle." He takes a deep breath in "I understand." He says before I push him down the stairs breaking his arm and have him walk to the Hospital wing, and explaining how it happened. Two days later I came to visit him, I walk in carefully just waiting to be yelled at by my father as I open his curtain "Tom?" I say wearily sitting down in the chair he opens his eyes and looks at me with fear in his green eyes. "Granger, what are you doing here? Why aren't you with your friends?" He asks me after sitting up "I wanted to say I'm sorry, for everything I did to you two days ago, for throwing you across the room, for embarrassing you in front of everyone, for hypnotising you, for breaking your arm, for nearly killing you, for being a terrible daughter and child, for being a complete bitch to you. I'm sorry."

 

"Hermione, understand I'm not going to forgive you anytime soon, you seriously scared me Hermione, I can understand why you did the things you did, but your not a terrible child or a daughter, don't call yourself one you most certainly haven't been a bitch either." Tom says looking at me, I lightly hug him "Thank you, I think." I say as I get pulled closer, laying my head on his chest I slowly fall asleep. Two hours later the nurse comes in to see Tom with his arms draped around me, me buried into his chest curled up into a ball asleep. "Hermione, you took for-" Dora says as she opens the curtain, she gets out her camera and takes a photo. Before walking off to show everyone. "Dora, what happened, what did you see?" Abraxas Malfoy says, while talking to Enline Prince She shows them the picture and swears she sees him smile "There, cute together." He says, but it sounds forced "You like her don't you, Malfoy?" Prince asks, he nods "Do I make it that obvious?" They both nod, he groans, "I don't mean to."


	26. Take What You Get (Hermione x Draco)

Tom was in duel, with none other than Hermione Granger, his son's best friends, normally muggle-borns no matter how good they deemed their magic to be, would never fight him, but Hermione was different, she stood up for what she believed in, and fought for it and fought very well, Tom wasn't blocking her spells, he didn't have the strength any longer, he wanted it to all end, he was almost dead for Merlin's sake he took her hits, only really blocking ones he had he willpower to. He fell to the floor, after fifteen minutes. Hermione stopped, putting her wand back she walked up to him "I hope, that this made you realise the mistake you made." She says kneeling down beside him, she gets out a white cloth, tipping the contents of a bottle onto the cloth "Tom, do you trust me?" She asks, brushing back his hair,  undoing his top "I don't much of choice do I?" He asks her, letting her carry on, carefully, she takes his top off, to reveal cuts, and scars. She squeezes the cloth over his chest and face, cleaning and healing his cuts "There was no other way to make you understand, I'm sorry." She says as she leans closer and kisses his cheek "It's fine, Hermione, I take what I get." She huffs, smiling "You not what much of Dark Lord huh?" Tom glares at her "I am, I just, it's hard to explain."


	27. Generation after Generation (Hermione x Lucius kind of)

"Abraxas! Hello?!" I called after arriving in Malfoy Manor 1959, only a few decades back in time, again. When a tall, five-year-old boy, comes up to me. "Daddy's not home, yet." He says hugging me, as I pick him up he laughs _He's not so mean as a little kid,_ I think looking at Lucius Malfoy, as he nuzzles my shoulder. "I missed you." He mumbles I giggle "I missed you too, serpent." I say kissing his forehead, as he kisses my cheek. We hear the floo, bust to life, "I'm-back." Abraxas says, stepping out, and brushing off soot from his pristine robes "Oh, Hermione when did you arrive back?" He asks taking Lucius off me and hugging me "Only about a minute ago, I needed to talk to you, actually." I whisper looking down, he laughs "What else would you travel back here for?" I blush, "Stop making the puns." I say as Lucius jumps out of his father's arms and goes outside into the garden.

 "It's about him." I say as he motions me to sit down, "You are over seventeen right?" He asks me, _I have seen your wine cellar, Abraxas, it only gets better by the time your grandson can drink._ "When was age a problem to Malfoy's?" I ask leaning back on the velvet sofa "Never, but I do want to seem careful." I laugh, my hair flowing freely "Well, I'll be seventeen in three months, although, I'm sure that won't stop you from offering me wine." I say as he rolls his eyes "And you don't seem to say no, to my son, in your timeline." He says as a house elf pops up with a trolley of wine bottles. "I don't see the point in saying no, besides I handle alcohol very well, as your aware." I say as he selects French white champagne, the label said 'Goût de Diamants' I was never the best at French, it said something about diamonds, but I knew it's worth.

 "Persevering charms so go a long way, I'm sure you realised over the years." I nod, watching the bottle, poured its self into two glasses with a pink sapphire floral pattern along the outside. "You seem to keep these well encased." I say, tracing the sapphire with my finger "Are you going to continue ogling the glass or drink its contents, and tell what the hell you came here to talk to me about?" He says lifting my head. "You were talking about Lucius?" He said as I sipped at the cup like a child to tea or some other hot drink. "Right, I told, Draco about how I travel back in time, and I also told Lucius about my small crush on him." I say trying to hide my face by drinking "Small is an understatement." He says forcing to try not to laugh. "Abraxas, you get my idea!"

 "Anyway, the point?" He says I sigh putting down the glass "He mainly didn't react that much, while Draco poked his head out of the bathroom door." I start as my time turner glows a soft pink "Go ahead?" I blink and nestle my hands together "You know the nightmares I normally have?" He nods putting down his glass "I remember asking about it at Hogwarts when you kept tugging at the bed cover." I blush and look down Anyway, I had another and I didn't want Draco to know about them so I tapped Lucius' bedroom door, explained my nightmares and then asked why he didn't react to what I told him." I say as Abraxas' eyes widen "Sorry, but you two have that kind I relationship were you can ask something like that and it's perfectly normal?!" I roll my eyes and sip the wine "For Merlin's sake Abraxas, I had the same kind of relationship with my father." I say almost dropping my phone out of my bag "What did he say?" I sigh, _He didn't really give a straightforward answer_ "He told me that he didn't want  to change how we acted around each other, so thought that not making a fuss over it would be the best reaction." I say, trying to translate the label on the wine bottle "Taste of Diamonds" Abraxas says realising what I was doing.

 "The best thing I could say is, talk it out with him, I'm sorry I'm not much help, had I some idea of what to do, I would tell you Just spend time with him, or go forward in time to when Draco was a child and talk to him then." Abraxas says patting my back as I lean on him "It's fine, honestly I just wanted to see if you had anything to tell me."


	28. The Subject (OFC X OMC)

Robert was called into Professor Martel's office to find Lucy, a sophomore student of his and the professor calmly talking with a four-year-old behind her "Robert, you finally came." He rolled his eyes as Lucy laughed. "Of course I would, I was very curious about what you had hidden behind those doors," Robert said filling Lucy's imagination, who blushed ruby red. "I wanted to introduce you to Seraphina Angelique Chanel, she's been here since four years ago, she is a different kind of girl than you would expect." Robert did a double take "Hold on, not meaning to offend anyone but isn't that the name of Subject SX?" Robert asked as the little girl glared at him "I don't like him." She said to Lucy, who turned around and kneeled down "You've only just seen him, besides he's nice." Lucy says patting her head.

 "True, but don't sound mean, she is a very sensitive child." The biology professor said as the child turned to face him "Stop talking." Was all the child said, normally when children order adults about it's cute and adorable but she sounded dark and sinister. The professor did exactly what she told him to making Robert smirk "Why do I feel like we're going to get along?" Robert said to the child. Lucy went over to them, and smiled "Well I hope you do, she's staying with you, sir." The four-year-old eyes widen "Excuse me I'm what?" She said, Robert felt sympathy for her, it was obvious she wasn't told anything. "Since when was I getting a child to take home with me?" He asked as Seraphina crossed her arms "Blame your father, not me." She gave Lucy a death glare worthy of Ciel Phantomhive. 

 "Why would my father know him? And why should I trust him?" She asked, "Becuase, your father went here as a student when, well I won't say." Robert chuckled "What Lucy is trying to say is that my father If I'm understanding this correctly taught your father when he was studying here." Robert explained to the young child "I didn't want to bring it up directly, no one really does." Lucy said looking down at the granite floor "Lucy, it's fine, you didn't need to cut your self off." Lucy smiled at him,  "It's just you become so distant whenever someone mentions him." Robert nods, smiling softly at the girl "Old habits die hard, as I'm sure you've realised Lucy." He said, knowing the girl's crush on her major teacher she smiles and nods. "No one has answered my question." She said still holding that death glare. "You'll see why over time, just for now believe what Lucy says." He said as the child takes his hand.

 Over three weeks, she had learned that Robert wasn't in any way going to replace her father, she had also been given access to the landline phone to call her father, should she want to. Robert found he liked having the child around, soon it seemed normal, and they get along very well, sometimes even too well.


	29. Research Pays Off

Two weeks after my encounter with Mr. Night and I had done some extra research in vampires and found out a lot more than I'd think I would ever know knocking on his office door expecting darkness I was taken back the amount of sunlight in the room. "Despite beliefs, I do actually let normal light in my office." He said looking at my shocked face, "I'm surprised it's warm in here.", I say shyly he laughs before carefully pushing me inside "What did you come to talk to me about, Mat?" He asks as I sit down lightly, getting out my Light Blue folder "Can you check something for me, it's for my sister." I ask him handing him a thick stash of paper. "Your sister made you do her work for her?" I nod  smiling "It was that or watch a horror movie with my auntie.", I say flinching, "She wants to stop begin so girly, says that if I'm a boy I should act like one." He looks up at me "Your joking right?" I shake my head looking down at the floor "Mat, come here." I do as he says and just hear him whisper "Fuck school rules." Before hugging me and muzzle into him "Sir, what was the first word you said?" I ask, he has a relieved look on his face "A word I never want to hear you say." I smile as he pats my back "Never listen to your aunt, do you understand?" I nod happily, fixing my flower crown a soft smirk plays on his lips "Mat, do you do Halloween?" I shivered and shake my head "N-no." He drops whatever idea he had and calms me down.

 "What does your sister do for work?" He asks reading though the folder, I look down, wiping something off my shoe "She works at the Scientific Research Facility on Anmagi, Pokémon, and Magical Creatures." I say in one breath, he smiles knowing the Facility well, Impressive, the school arranged a trip there, every year for all year groups." I smile, "You did this all by yourself?" He asks me, I nod again "It wasn't that hard, I was already researching something as a side thing." I say not mentioning an anime I was working a film theory towards. "What side thing? If you don't mind me asking." I giggle before checking my watch, "Check YouTube gaming at 4:00 pm and click on the video that says Game Theory on it." I say before he hands me back the folder and opening the door for me. "I will."

 "Hello, internet, and welcome to GTLive!" I say as always to start our live streams, we were playing an anime game, something about a book club and young love. "Today, we are resuming our gameplay of Doik Doik Literature club, the most dangerous form of teenage love, around!" I say running a hand through my hair, patting down my leather jacket. "Steph, why don't you tell everyone how to engage with the stream?" an hour later we have to end the stream "That was all for today, tomorrow we'll have a guest and there'll be a new film theory up hopefully Friday, as you know we do these streams every weekday day Monday to Friday, 4 pm Pacific time, and remember, it's a stream - live stream, see you tomorrow!" As we say goodbye "And I'm dreading school tomorrow" I say falling back on the sofa.

  _Smart kid, two different personalities, how charmingly useful_ , I think leaning back in my chair in my study


	30. A kid that I once knew (No Ship)

**__**Tom had arrived at Pine Hill Priory Junior School standing by the gold fence at the school waiting for his cousin, he half expected her to never turn up. When he went to walk away, he felt a crushing body weight on his back "Get off my back, Jean, you're crushing it." She slides off my back before smiling triumphantly "No a table would crush your back." I groan "So would a well-aimed stupefy." He snaps back she looks down, Tom realised he just his hurt cousin, he very slowly draped his arm around her, she nuzzled into him instead of pushing him away "I'm sorry, I am." She nodded into his chest "Will you ever stop  " He shakes his "Only for you and your parents." She smiles softly, Tom lightly kissed her hair "I don't see why you can't stay with me, it's better than the orphanage." Tom smirks at her She steps back as much as she can "I'll think about it for the school Holidays I'm going to Hogwarts after this year." She smiles before taking his hand and running with him. "If I touch anyone!" He yells at her as they come to a stop. "I was going to say you'll be paying a visit to Merlin." He said when one fifthly muggle pushed him.

 "Merlin doesn't exist kid." Tom eyes go red "You want to say that to me?" He says stepping closer to the boy "Your worth nothing compared to me, fifthly muggle." Tom said his wand clearly out "Your going to use a fancy stick?!" The boy jested "CRUCIO!" Tom yelled as the older boy weathered in pain, screaming in pain "TOM, STOP IT PLEASE JUST STOP IT!" He stopped it, wiped everyone one's memory of it but didn't erase the boy's, turning around he saw his little cousin crying in a ball on the floor, putting away his wand Tom slowly went up to her and laid a soft hand on her shoulder "Jenny, please I won't do anything like that near you again I promise you." He said holding out his hand, Tom rarely cried but now he was " **You're my cousin, one I would do anything to protect**." Tom said picking up the sniffing girl as the boy was still raging about Tom attacking him and everyone saying that he was lying and Tom did no such thing when two teachers want by.

 "What happened here?" A teacher, asked, Tom still crying and holding his cousin in his arms "HE ATTACKED ME! HE ATTACKED ME!" The boy screamed, making Tom step back, tears still running down his face "No he didn't, he didn't do anything to you." The group says Tom just stands behind the teacher, Jean still crying in his arms "Who are you talking about?" The boy pointed at Tom "HE'S A FREAK! AN ABSOLUTE FREAK!" With that, Jean looked up and teacher turning around, Tom stumbled back "I-I'm not a f-freak, I didn't do anything wrong." He said crying truly hurt now, he was not a freak and he knew his cousin could tell, "My cousin did nothing to him, he's lying, I promise." The teacher looked at Tom, who never once let Jenny go "Where do you live, and what's your name?" The teacher asked, Tom stumbled on his words "W-Wool's orphanage, my n-names Tom R-riddle." the teacher nodded and asked Tom to follow him, Jenny gets down and walks with him, following, Tom wiped his face, trying to dispel the tears that never seemed to stop.

 "Your, new I suspect?" Tom nods, as he gets handed a tissue, "Sir, my cousin, doesn't like tissues, they give him eczema." Jean says handing Tom a packet of wipes Tom takes one and wipes his eyes "Miss Glass, what do you mean that he's your cousin?" She restrains herself from rolling her eyes, "Sir, you know Little Hanglton?" He nods "That's where the old Riddle house is isn't it?" Tom lifts up his head, the same act on his as when he was questioned "I used to live there, sir before m-my p-parents where -k-killed." Tom said crying again, the teacher said his apologies and said he'd sort out the child's behaviour, before telling them they can go.

 "Why did you cover for me?" Tom said having stopped crying completely but still feeling low, she shrugged "I thought I repay you for saving my bunny 3 weeks ago.", She said before going into thought, "Tom, can you show me, Slytherin Castle?" Tom stopped abruptly "Your kidding right? You want to see Slytherin Castle, actually want to see it?" She nods shyly "I mean I guess, it's nothing too fancy just tell your parents first." She nods and kisses his cheek.


	31. School Blood Bag (Mat x OMC)

My nam's Matthew Patrick and I'm fifteen and proudly pastel, so very innocent and my pain tolerence was low as suger in salt and I was on my way to my form room and Philosophy classroom, only to find out the meaning of a word, even goggle didn't know it I knock on the wooden door, it opens itself I walk in slowly it was normally pitch black in here but the I saw the outline of tables and chairs  and see glowing eyes "Mr Night, I need to ask you something." I said as the door slammed behind me. Within two seconds his teacher was directly in front of me "Mr Patrick what are you doing here?" He asked calmly. I take a small step back "I would like to know the definition of a word in the book."

 I look around the room, for no reason looking up at my teacher who was leaning on a table. I had heard the gossip about him very quickly "You have a curfew of a reason Matthew and your's is in half an hour." Mr Night said licking his lips. I slowly connected the dots "Sir, I'm not running away." I said, from what I can tell in the dark room his face hardened "Why not?" He asked I thought for a while, as I didn't think 'I don't run away from things if I know them.' Would work. "Sir, I don't care my friend's godfather is a vampire I don't have a reason to be afraid." I say, he seemed to realise that I hadn't listened to gossip but learned based off my own knowledge, if it helped me I don't know "Then I'm sure you know what I'll eventually do if you stay here right?" I missed, I knew what danger I was in but I would do anything for the meaning of that word. "You'd have to keep it a secret from anybody you know anybody." He stressed, I once again nodded "Of course sir."

 I feel myself get pulled toward the desk smiling I realise our height aren't that far apart as I'm only two inches shorter than him, I smile he smirks at me pulling me against the laptop holder and bites my neck I squeak like screaming bunny and squirmed against him. He warped his arms around me "Mat, calm down you'll be okay if you stop making sharp movements." He said as I slowly now trying to hold back tears as one falls down my cheek I try to cough back a sniffle as I relax my his arms after a while he lets go and I fall into his arms "You'll feel lightheaded for a while." I nod as he holds me in his arms cradling me and wiping away my tears as I fall asleep in his arms.

I wake up still in his arms "Mat, are you okay?"I hear faitly slowly I open my eyes and try to see something other than a blur "Mat, don't strain your eyes, please." I nod but the movement makes my head pound painfully, gently I feel myself get pulled up, my head resting on his chest "It's two in case you wanted to know." I try to not move my head "Mat, I'm sorry I didn't realise how low your pain tolerance would be, I can understand if you want to drop out of my class and move into a different form." He says, that made me snap my eyes open "I wouldn't your too nice!" I say forget about my head completely "You and second chances." He says with a chuckle.


	32. Family Tree's (No Ship)

Abraxas had never thought he'd ever find himself in a situation like the one he was in now. He was on a muggle plane, with his son Lucius' head on his shoulder, and Draco asleep by the window. Muggle means of travel confused both of them, which often left Draco feeling sleepy. To top that off, a couple children from the past had woken up, four of them begin  Patricia Lisa Flame-Langdon, Hisato Septimus Malfoy, Valentine Theodore Malfoy, Theodore and Valentine were identical twins, being a bit like the Weasley twins, Draco had told him about, they are Hisato's older brothers, said boy was Abraxas' father, although the way he lived to marry and have Abraxas was done through a magical memory, causing a clone of the boy to exist, while he was put into a sleep spell that stops the person from ageing, along with his brothers and friends. When Patricia was almost killed and put under the same spell by her aunt, after watching her parents die and her siblings in her own family home in 1840. Her parents car was shot at by her aunt causing the couple to crash into a tree, he father getting shot and the car going into flames with them inside, they shouldn't have gotten together, admittedly, they were from two families at war, but they fell in love nonetheless, When they had children they were forced to keep them hidden, teaching them how to defend themselves against anybody and anything. Kia and Robert Langdon I had noticed that their oldest child, Patricia could do incredible things, beyond anything they could teach her she once saved her family from a collapsing bridge by pulling her parents away from it, merely just ten seconds later, the bridge collapsed, killing almost everyone on it.

 Abraxas had never had a good relationship with his father, his mother never letting him speak to the portrait telling him that his father is a blood traitor and he would learn nothing but badness from speaking with him. Once Lucius was born he was determined not to have a repeat but fate always seemed to hate him, so caused it to happen again, toxic mother however during his adult years, Lucius did talk to Abraxas mostly to have some of his questions answered about why he was so distant towards him as a child. Now Abraxas had a similar sort of chance, expect his father was a six-year-old boy, looking at where he was sat, with Patricia reading a book, and Draco's other Godfather Robert Langdon II having fallen asleep from fear of the cramped space. Hisato sensing someone was looking at him, tapping Patricia's shoulder "Is it just me or are we being watched?" She nodded "It's not just you, but look up." He did as she said, and almost immediately locked eyes with Abraxas,  he smiled at him, seeming to know what he was thinking, promising himself that he'd find some way to get himself alone with him or least have other too occupied with something to not notice. Abraxas smiled back but turned his head soon after. Hisato turned back to looking out the window, trying to stop himself from crying, Lucius had open his eyes, noticed that the wards his father had put up were still up, "What happened?" He asked simply at him, placing a soft hand on his dad's knee "It's nothing Lucius, honestly." He didn't believe it for his dad's sake would act like he did at least.

 Although in his later teen years, Abraxas had managed to get a portrait of his father above his bed, it only was there if he charmed it, and he had to cover his bed with his curtains around it. He spent years talking to him, through it, he also learned that people, if they weren't dead, could come out of their portraits. Although it took a lot of magic to do so, even more, if the person was mean to be frozen so their magic was inactive. He learned a lot about the wizarding world, and his family, he noticed that his father robes said 'Pure is Only One Part of the Spectrum.'" In Latin, once he questioned about it, he learned that Malfoy's had two different mottos before his mother became part of the family, she had changed it to Pure will always concur shortly after marrying into the family.

 Patricia, upon hearing her best friend cry, marked her page and closed the book she had been reading and turned to him, who was trying to stop crying "What's wrong?" She asked pulling the older but shorter boy into a hug "Abraxas, I know what he's feeling but feel useless." She sighed patting his hair "Your not useless, your just younger than him, which is a strange concept to wrap your head around when you really think about it. But you have a chance to get to know him now, we never really got a childhood, Hisato we had to grow up and fast or else, you're as mature as an adult, you can handle talking to him your brain is just making you think you can't."


	33. School Exchange (OFC x Lucius x Draco)

Walking around muggle (no-maj) Cambridge with my friends our destination begin a café when I see Eric's five-year-old sister crossing the road, she was doing it safely for a girl of her age, but a van driver wasn't paying attention. Ditching my Friends I fire a full body bind at her before running, eloping her in my coat as the van smashes into me.

 Begin rushed to a hospital I black out, from what I don't know. I wake up to hear voices, my friends and Eric? I open my eyes and get a rush of memories back _The pleasure of being a_ ** _dark_** _veela_ "Why do I not feel my left ankle?" I ask they stop their lovely chat and look at me softly "You look like someone's died." I say making them smile  "Broken back, left leg snapped tendons and a fractured skull, anything else?" I ask the nurse who looked grave "We had to amputate your left ankle has to was too damaged." I smile and nod slowly, she told other pieces of information, once she left I sighed "Who took the pleasure of telling this to my family?" I ask as Emily puts her hand up.

 "No one else wanted to, there are really nice when you know them." Eric gives me a bag, I take and look inside, I look up at him in shock "I wanted to say thank you, for saving my sister she also wanted to say thank you." He says looking down I smile and try not to cry "Eric, that so sweet of you." I told my arms out for a hug as the rest of our friends leaves us be. He wraps his arms around my lightly, "Eric, answer this honestly, do you like me?" I ask him, he nods slowly I sigh "I know it's pointless but I can't help it." I pull him closer and kiss him, he carefully kisses back gently pushing his tongue through my lips, I smirk and bite his tongue lightly before pulling away "Only once."

 A couple weeks later Hogwarts fifth years turn up for the second part of an exchange trip "They were in Second year when we went." I whisper to Emily who nods "There were so small." They get off the coach to dry low land "Hello, Welcome to Ilvermorny School of Magic, and St. Nicholas Independent School for 7-18- year-olds the two schools  are conjoined together so the students have classes in both buildings, My name is River Malfoy." I say smiling watching the shock on their faces "The last time you would have seen us in your second year when we were in our Sixth." Lily says in her blue blazer, me donning a red one. "The two schools have two different uniforms, shamefully our No-maj or, Muggle as you would call them, counterpart, St. Nicholas have different colours for their houses while Ilvermorny has blue and cranberry as the colour for all four of our houses," Eric says holding the back of my wheelchair.

  "Our four houses are the Horned Serpent, the Wampus, the Thunderbird and the Pukwudgie. Horned Serpent favours scholars, Wampus, warriors, Pukwudgie, healers and Thunderbird, adventurers." Alice says happily obliviously proud to be a Horned Serpent, I roll my eyes, _so what I'm a Thunderbird_. I think before speaking. "New students stand around the walls and then one by one, they are called to stand on Gordian Knot set into the middle of the stone floor. The school waits for the carvings to react. If the Horned Serpent wants the student, the crystal set into its forehead will light up. If the Wampus wants the student, it roars. The Thunderbird signifies its approval by beating its wings, and the Pukwudgie will raise its arrow into the air. Along with this, once the student is sorted, they are led into a hall where they are given a wand, the wand will stay at school during the holidays and can only be taken outside after the student has turned 17."

 "In St. Nicholas, however you get given a short quiz to take online the answers you give get sent to our headmaster who based on them puts you in a house, you get emailed the quiz halfway through the summer you need to complete it in two weeks after." Lily says holding up her tablet to show everyone what she means, "Our houses are Aithne, closets to Wampus which is yellow, Varina closest to Pukwudgie which is blue, Ara closest to Horned Serpent which is green and Throa closest to Thunderbird which is red." I say nudging Eric off my chair "If you could split into two groups." Eric says as Ravenclaw go to Slytherin and Gryffindor go to Hufflepuff, I groan, "Two different groups." I all but growl that them, finally Gryffindor goes over to Slytherin and Ravenclaw go to Hufflepuff and the head of houses smirk along with the school governor, my father "That wasn't so hard was it?" I say mainly looking at Slytherin and Gryffindor, making Lily giggle into her hand.

 "Can you get into mixed alphabetical order, please?" Lily asked them, as Neville Longbottom pales, _Oh right L, M he should be_ okay I glare at my brother as they get into the line, Lily giving them their timetable, Alice doing the same for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. "If you could follow us." I say as the group of Snakes and Lions follow, the head of house's doing the same, I get out the wand in my pocket and activate it again, I and Lily lead them into the hall, where rows of benches sit, "Who knows who this once belonged to?" I ask holding up Slytherin's wand, said house gasped

 "You didn't think it would have survived?" I ask they all shake their head "This is wand of Salazar Slytherin, it was handed down from family member to family member, Ilvermorny's female founder Islot stole it from her aunt before running away to America, it's been inactive for centuries, it's why there is a snakewood tree on our school grounds." Lily smiles before asking for questions "How do muggles go to Ilvermorny?" Blaze Zibini asks I laugh into my palm "They learn magical theory, some thought would have given you that answer." I say as a Weasley put's their hand up, _This can't be good_. I think "Why are you in a wheelchair?" He asks rudely "RON! You can't ask someone that!" Hermione Granger, I think as she slaps his arm "For once, Granger I agree with you." My brother says I smile at him "Mr Weasley I presume, you look like one, be lucky our headmaster didn't hear you would have been cleaning out the changing rooms if he had." Lily says a look of disgust on her face.  I smile and his at her "I completely agree, and as a school behaviour and student safety ambassador you can an after-school detention severed by our head of period 7 and 8." I say as my badge of the combined school crest shimmers in the light of the sun. He very quickly nods and shuts up.

 We give them a tour of the school, and after that we show them dorm rooms, my brother and father stay behind as I talk to my friends, organising a school debate over the school backpack design. As they leave having rules clouding their minds I spin around on my wheelchair biting into solid chocolate. My brother wraps his arms around me, I smile and kiss his hair, he lightly blushes. I gently pry his arms off me. He looks me up and down as my father hands down be eye level with me, I cast my eyes to the stone floor. "I'm impressed with your bravery, River, however, you could have used a spell to save the girl." I look up at him and blink "She's a five-year-old muggle, who knows what affect magic could have on her!" I tell him, he sighs at me I pull him towards me by his tie and nuzzle into him.


	34. Go Figure (No Ship)

After we got off our plane and checked into our hotel, went into our rooms, the Plan was simple, me and Hisato shared a room, Draco and Lucius were in room, and Blythe Black, Camilla Black had a room, Blythe's 15 and Camilla is ten, Abraxas was with Robert, either way, everyone woke up around the same time so we left around the same time, shame we were in England.  It was then, that we saw a girl around my age, black unkempt curly hair sitting on the cold damp floor in a ripped torn dress, wearing an eye patch, that's when I realise who it is, looking up at Hisato who was being carried by Abraxas because he had fractured his ankle and Abraxas didn't want him limping "That's Lorelei." I say judging by the look on both there faces Hisato had been telling him about her, his mother. I walk up to shyly, Valentine and his brother filling in everything about for everyone else.

 "Loralei? What happened to you?" I ask carefully she get's out her notebook

I was kicked out of home and they wiped my memory of the future telling me that I would know how they felt when I meet my son who hates me and I would have no idea why.

I always envied her writing but that wasn't important right now "Loralei, come with me, please your sisters have grown up, there sorry for what they did to you. She nodded but kept her head down "Loralei what on earth?" Blythe and Camilla asked, I showed them her notebook, "We meant the eye patch." they say, I give her back the book

Mum ripped out my eye, and dad praised her for it.

She wrote I sway on the spot "That's horrible." Is all I can say, Hisato and the rest of the Malfoy's froze

Hisato, who's holding you?

She asked him, my eyes widen _She doesn't even know her own son_ "Put me down." Abraxas looked at him "Please?!" that seemed to work as he gets put down, walking toward he hug her "Are you okay?" she nods, not moving her lips, keeping her mouth shut.

 "Why do never open your mouth?" Draco asks lightly she looks at him as if to say 'who are you' he smiles "My name's Draco." she laughs

Why would your parents call you dragon?

She writes down he looks at his father "It was your mother's idea she always like dragons" She nods and carefully opens her mouth to revel, not her tongue but her half of her tongue

My father cut my tongue off, he wanted me to shut up

Draco just gasps in shock as does Lucius while Abraxas just stands there not knowing what to do, his mother had no clue who he was, but Hisato whispered something in her ear, she went pale, more than she already was "Don't think about it for now, besides some people wanted to show us things." He says she nods, and stands next to Patricia, Hisato runs back to Abraxas who picks him up _What kind of person did my parents paint me as!_ She thinks "Someone who didn't care, you always stopped Abraxas from talking to him, he hated you for it." I say, she looks at me and charms her tongue giving her the chance to talk "I wouldn't do that" She says, Hisato fell asleep from hearing a heartbeat, When Abraxas who had suddenly appeared behind us "I know that now." we both looked up and both nearly had a heart attack she looks at him, and wishes she still had her tongue she just blinks, unable to even write. Who are you? She wrote down finally, showing him the book, with everyone else too occupied to watch, he slowly sat on his knees.

 "I'm your son." Abraxas said to her, who suddenly wanted to run away but couldn't I'm sorry but I don't know you she wrote looking at him, her chin trembling, he gently held her chin "Calm down, please." She looks at him, "I don't care if you don't know who I am honestly." She looked at him and wiped her eye "I can explain what you did. But I will sound hateful, I won't lie to you, my childhood was awful so please take my tone with a pinch of salt." she nodded and he told her in a soft tone, about the crushing horror of his childhood, he was still able to hold Hisato in his arms as well.


	35. No More (OFC x Robert Lagdon)

I woke up to find my 27-year-old daughter still in my arms fast asleep, breathing lightly against my chest l I smiled remembering last night. At first, I didn't want to go ahead with her plan but reading the story, I figured it wouldn't be too bad, it would also be a perfect chance for me to test out a theory I had bubbling in my mind. For the first time, I was glad that I hadn't been there for her all her life as had I been she wouldn't have been so fascinated by me and my books. Deciding to take a chance I pushed myself upwards only slightly, knowing she could wake up, I didn't want that yet. A soft little moan slipped out and she nuzzled against me, it wasn't much but it was all I needed. She opened her eyes "Why did you wake me up at four in the morning?" She asked half asleep and looking at me softly, I smile and cup her cheek "I didn't mean to, honestly." I said she raised her eyebrow "Your lying." She says poking my chest "Fine I'm meant to, but I had my reasons." She tilts her head "If there's something you want to tell me, Lucy, please do." She looks down and I lift her head up "Or do something either one of them." She looked down and mumbled no, I pull her closer, she couldn't move that much anyway, giving in, she pushed herself up onto me and lightly kissed me I smile against her soft lips and lightly kissed back wrapping my arms around her lithe figure. "So..." I say pulling away, brushing her hair out of her face, she smiled "I wasn't lying." I laugh and kiss her nose "Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night." She rolls her eyes and looks at me I blink at her "What?" She moves and slowly gets up, most probably smirking at my gasp of shock before getting dressed and making breakfast.

 

"Shouldn't mistress' have breakfast made for them?" I ask standing behind her, she turns around "I was in hurry, to kill two people, without causing them any pain." I raise an eyebrow at her, she smiles at kissing my cheek "Don't ask dad." I nod and watch as she basically dances around the kitchen. "I'm going to the bathroom." before se cab even blink, I'm directly in front of her "Dad, please." She says I raise an eyebrow "I've had to follow your bloody tail this whole time, I'm not going to stop." She freezes in place and looks at me, before trying to run, I carefully catch her arm "Lucy, I' not dumb I can tell when things change." I slowly curl her back, and kiss her forehead, before letting her run off, I smile


	36. School Competition (No Ship)

_I couldn't stop, yes I had a broken ankle but I had to do this, I couldn't stop dancing even if it just every time I spun around or landed on it, but everyone is watching me, Hermione, Peter, Katherine, my father, my twin and the whole school is watching from backstage. I know my group noticed. Only thirty seconds left of pain before I have to stand back with everyone else backstage. As I end my part I end with a leap, jump and twirl, then land on my ankle. Hearing everyone clap at us, I ignored the pain ripping through my leg._ I smile and bow before walking back and having my dad's cat trot up and jumps to me I hug her as she nuzzles my neck. I smile and pet her "Miss me?" I ask in her ear she purrs and gently bites my neck. I laugh and muzzle her before placing her down, sitting down on one of the sofas as I watch everyone else perform. Being called up back on the stage, I try not to limp and smile while standing with my group. "That was our year 12's doing there own dance that they made in about 100 minutes." My whole year laughs, if there was one other thing we could agree on is that our head teacher was funny. "Sir, it was actually 105 minutes." I say along with Josh, he turns around to look at me as I have a halo and angel wings animated over my head, rolling his eyes "105 minutes then, Thank you, Miss Brown."

 I smile, as I feel a glare into the side of my head, I roll my eyes and whisper something in Josh's ear, by the time Mr Chen goes to announce the winner, everyone knows but _her. Little Miss-Diamond_ I think with a sneer "And the team who won is "Innocent Laces." I smile wildly and cheer with my team we didn't win but we wanted to show support, the prize begins a bunch of chocolate, our year spilt it evenly between all of us. Within the next ten minutes, I've gotten into my black gymnastics bodysuit, standing in the middle of a circle, everyone else has been, I take a deep breath and jump up in the air, which starts our whole routine.  By the end, I'm terrified, I have to flip myself on a bar, my ankle holding me in place before jumping into my group, where they catch me and my right foot beside my face, before doing a cartwheel onto the bottom stage. When we end, I tell myself not to celebrate it until after we find out who won.

 


	37. Ginny's End (Harry x Severus)

I feel like I can't go to class without seeing a friend being killed or hearing an unforgivable, it's all that takes up my mind other work, please tell me I'm not going crazy, please.

Love River.

 

I write the last bit of my letter in Gryffindor tower, when Harry comes in looking drained "What's up, Harry?" I ask patting a spot next to me on the sofa, he sits down, and pulls his knees, I quickly call my owl and tell it to send the letter to father, Before turning to Harry, "I got back from talking to Severus, I was about to leave when I was stopped by James, Lily and Albus." I smile, and hugged him "They clearly missed you, can you blame them though?" Harry laughs hollowly leaning his head on my shoulder "I don't, they just didn't let me leave, where's Hermione?" I giggle patting his back "With, Draco, who is having a shower I believe." I say blushing, while Harry busts out laughing "He still has no idea that Draco's with her." I smirk, Harry laying on the sofa, his head in my lap when Percy walks in "You two okay?" He asks us sitting on an armchair "Yeah, Harry got mobbed by his children, and I just wrote a letter to my father." he smiles, at Harry who looks at him "What?" Harry asks looking at Percy confused, he gets up and walks over to the window "Ginny would have been proud of you, Harry, just remember that." Harry nods at him, he smiles before going up to boys dorm.

 

"Harry, can I see your children or they still Hogwarts bet kept secret?" I ask as Harry, "There not Hogwarts best-kept secret!" Harry says as a second year comes in "What's Hogwarts's best-kept secret?" Harry turns around to face the smaller girl who looked a bit like Hermione had in her second year "I can't tell you because then, it wouldn't be the best-kept secret would it?" The girl looks at him before walking into the girl's dorm, I sigh and look at Harry "That was strange." I nod, watching what I could of the girl, Harry getting up "Very, strange." Harry blinks before looking at me again "Anyway come on you wanted to see them?" I smile and take his hand. Leading me to Snape's office and living quarters "Where is Snape?" I ask him as we enter is the living room and James comes running at us as we came in "I don't know." He say picking up James "Daddy, who is that?" I laugh and pat the little boys head "My name is River, I'm one of your daddy friends!" I say as he jumps on me and luckily I catch him "I like your hair." He says playing with it, I smile and kiss his soft light brown hair, he laughs and nuzzles into me "Thank you, James!" I say ruffing up his light brown hair Harry laughs and goes into a room "Lily's sleeping." I nod and follow him.

 

"It's been a while since we've been alone huh?" I whisper, Harry turns around with a sad smile I go up to him and pat his shoulder "We don't have freedom anymore though." Harry says walking over to a table "There's nothing left to fight for, the order's over, Dumbledore is gone and almost everyone I saw as a family is dead, to top it all off I was forced to live with the person who's been trying to kill me for the past 8 or 7 years of my life." I sit down next to him, placing a hand on his knee I sigh "That may be, but we fought hard and with everything we had." I say Harry sighs and places his head in his hands "But that wasn't enough, we had so much help, we had everything, we destroyed everything, there was nothing we could have missed, nothing and yet we still lost!" I step back from his tone. "Harry, we know you're angry, but it's not healthy to take it out on friends." We hear come from the doorway, we look up to see Snape "Before you say anything, Harry I know, but my point still stands." Harry looks down and mumbles sorry "I better get going." I say standing up, feeling awkward and walking out of the door.


	38. I know I'm insane, but I'm beyond my own control (Drcao x Tom / Draco x Mat x Nate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT part of What if: Black Butler

Draco Malfoy, the name brings many thoughts to mind surely, and if one thing was true, he had inherited some Black Madness from his mother. His eyes would turn black and the room would be colder, his magical signature would be one of a true death eater, now living in America, with his friends, sister and two boyfriends plus to torture he underwent from Natemare, at times he had truly lost his mind as has succum to the darkness within him, he would have moments of insanity; the way walks and carries himself is shaper and stealthier, his voice is often spine-chilling and cold. Knives became his favourite possession, he learnt how to yield them, how to mark people with them, how to kill them and leave no evidence, he mastered fear and murder. He was the most feared man alive. 

 Moving up in the ranks of Death Eaters faster than anyone had ever seen, within weeks he was unmarked, labelled as The Dark Lords second in command , if Draco was to give an order, they had to follow it just as they did with The Dark Lord, he had even been called The Dark Lords son by the news (Daily Prophet), to the world he was a dangerous serial killer who needed to be contained and sentenced to death (or any other equivalent). To witch's and wizards alike Draco Malfoy was deadly, dangerous, powerful and abusive of those he deemed below him, everything a Malfoy is and should be.

 Although he had gained Tom's complete trust, (calling him by his first name and getting the chance to live with him, which he declined) he had growing doubts that his parents hated him for how far he'd come. "Dragon, look at me." He hasn't even realised his father had entered his bedroom and sat beside him on his bed "Yes, dad?" Draco replied with a hint of fear, his father had told to call him anything other than father after he's realised that his son kept slipping up by saying 'dad' or when afraid 'daddy'. Lucius smiled "What are you afraid of?" He looked down but sat up, pulling his knees up, Lucius tilted his head to the side and pushed Draco into a hug "Do you and mum hate me?" Draco asked, to say that Lucius was confused was an understatement, it was only when he realised that he kissed the crown of Draco's forehead "I and your mother couldn't be more proud of you, Draco please don't ever think that we hate you."

 At home with his sister River, boyfriends Mat and Nate and just best friend if all of them Steph, he was seen as a fun, loving, teasing friend they knew what he could do, but they couldn't say anything, as it Nate's own fault for of part of it, not to mention they each had a side eerily similar to Natemare. Draco was perfectly content with life as it was, he was living with his sister, had two adorably cute boyfriends, lived in a large house and had the best friends he could have ever hoped for. He still came home regally to see his parents, but it during one of those three-day visits that something happened. Draco couldn't decide whether to hate his father or love him. What his father suggested made sense and Draco agreed willingly, only now that he was back in America he didn't know how to feel about it, River had told him to tell Nate and Mat which he did and was surprised by their response "Draco, we can't hate you for it, we're always going to love you." They said kissing him. 

 Either way, he mainly stayed in bed or used glamour's to hide it from the livestream even though his sister had blown it all over Twitter that he was pregnant, luckily she didn't say from who or why. As the months went on, Draco became slightly weaker, he was five months in when Tom decided to pay a visit, Mat, Mate and River decided to stay in Malfoy Manor along with Draco. The first thing he did when stepping out of the floo was to wrap an arm around his sister, letting go of her he walked over to Draco who smiled "Draco, how are you?" He rolled his eyes and pushed himself up on the sofa "I'm as fine as I can be." He said smiling at Tom who has by that say down next to him, "My mother is surprised that I'm as okay as I am now to be honest." Tom smiles and holds his hand "Draco, I want you to know something, something that I'm currently too afraid to tell your father." Draco squeezed his hand and nodded "Would rather tell me somewhere other than the living room?" Tom nodded and stood to help Draco up "It's fine I can get up myself." 

 Draco said smiling standing up taking his hand he led Tom up to the loft area that rarely anyone goes into "We can talk here." He said sitting on a swinging chair while Tom say on a side "Draco, while I was in my last two to three years of Hogwarts I had a different kind of relationship to one of my Knights of W  the one on the question was your grandfather Abraxas." Draco already had a feeling of where this was going and smiled "I thought you said you couldn't feel love, Tom? Why the sudden change of heart for my grandfather?" Draco asked with his Malfoy smirk "Don't try to tempt me Draco, as an answer to your question; there's a fine line between love and lust, we were simply on the edge of it, scooting a little closer to lust." Draco smirked and stood up pacing slowly around the room "There's more than one answer, and you couldn't have been 'on the edge of it' if you were 'scooting a little closer to lust' and what made you think I was trying to tempt you?" Draco asked facing Tom by his last question.

  "Your smirk, also you're wearing a cologne you know I like, and yet again you catch me out on small details, is this you drive muggles insane?" Tom asked, all to suddenly Draco changed "Insane, Tom? No I corrupt them, taking their thoughts and memories, have them float above them, just outreach, I completely and utterly destroy them, becoming the thing that fear most, a detonator you could say, my name, my face, everything I stand for, I find a way to make them create a connection between me and everything they are, they see, they hear and even dream. It's through this that I cause them internal suffering and hatred causing them to carefully break and burn beginning nothing but a shell for a dead unless human." Draco had turned around, they could see their breath and the windows and frosted shut, the air was chilly, he hair was perfectly soft and warm to the touch and his eyes stood out from the rest of his face, as they were as black as coal but a bright as the sun.

 "Tom face it, I know I'm insane, but I'm beyond my own control." With that said the room became it's normal temperature along with it everything that had happened seemed like a dream "Draco, what just happened?" Draco smiled his grey eyes glistened "Tom, you know what just happened and it was real." Draco said daringly skimmed their lips together before he winked "I won't tell anyone, Tom." Draco said before walking off leaving a startled Tom behind.


	39. Twin Bond (Robert Langdon x OMC)

They stood a mere inch away from each other, there breath mixed together; peppermint and cool breeze blending as they looked into the sky-blue eyes they both shared. "James-", James held his hand and squeezed it softly "We can end this, if it makes you more comfortable, I wouldn't mind it." The other male looked down at their intertwined hands, smiling softly he looked up at his brother "James, we're twins we can't be that different."

He laughed smiled "I guess not Robert." 


	40. My Dairy (Harry Potter x Dave/William/ Vincent)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Nights At Freddy's with Harry Potter 
> 
> (post Battle of the Department of Mysteries)

June 1996

 

After the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and the breaking of the prophecy, I needed a distraction, a job more to the fact, also I needed to get away from my 'relatives' as I was meant to call them, anyway I began to look through newspapers, thanks to Dudley, he had really changed over the years and had grown to fear his father just as much as I did. Anyway, I was reading through the paper when a job at Freddy's advert caught my eye, I smiled to myself and thought that I'd apply the next day. It was the day guard job so I'd be fine, although it said something about having to sometimes work the night shift, I didn't really mind, as long as I was away from the stress of school and from home. Not to mention Ron and Hermione hadn't sent me anything useful (as usual, they almost never do anyway).

 That day I walked into the restaurant to see what I assumed to be the night guard, he smirked and walked inside. I followed after him and went to the manager's office. It went very well, I was asked very few questions and the contract was perfectly okay, for what I knew about them. I was told to come in at ten a clock, I was confused but nodded, for today I could stay in the Office with Dave, whoever that was, at the time I didn't know. Either way, I did as I was told and entered, to see that guy again, He spun around in his chair to face me, his uniform was purple. I smiled at him, he nodded back.

 "So what's your name?" I ask politely he smiles, and gestures for me to sit down in the second chair, I do so and shuffle to get comfortable, "My name's Dave here." I nodded and bit my cheek, checking for my wand I smiled "That's not your actual name is it?" I asked him, he looked away and gave me a torpid look "How do you know?" I kept my face still _I handled Snape, I can handle him_ , I thought and said: "I'm good at noticing liars, I'm also good at keeping secrets." I added, at the time he was an outsider, someone I needed, he didn't or shouldn't have known about the wizarding world. He nodded at me and breathed in deeply "My actual name is William, but I like to be called Vincent." I nodded and shook his outstretched hand "I won't tell a soul, I promise." The words came out freely, somewhat unrestrained, he gave me look, and I knew it instantly _I've broken enough laws_ I thought and looked around the room, and pulled my hair.

  I knew muggles knew who I was as a book character, just be sure I cast a quick Tempus charm, Vincent gave a small gasp but nodded. We knew barely anything about each other, and that was helpful for both of us, someone who we could talk to and understand us yet have no clue what we're saying that the same time. It was extremely calming. We sat in comfortable silence just thinking, that's when Vincent said- or rather noticed something "What's that on your shoulder?" I looked at him and blinked before realising what he had just seen, I gulped and shifted a bit _Next time I know not to just grab clothes, now that he's seen my scar from Vernon's belt_! I take a deep breath and turn to face him, "It's just a scar." He looked sceptical but didn't say anything other than "If you say so." I sighed a sigh of relief and closed my eyes, just thinking. 

 An alarm went off telling Vincent it was midnight, he, in turn, told me, I nodded and smiled, I had felt him stare at me for the past hour, using my Gryffindor courage which I found comes easily to me when I'm not at Hogwarts or wizarding Britain, in general, I asked him bluntly "Do you find me handsome?" I said to him, as a result, he choked on his coffee, and spluttered "Why would you think that?" He just managed to say, I smirk and smiled at him as he still looked shocked "You were staring at me for the whole hour." He looked away and muttered something I went up to him and lifted his head up "You intrigue me, that's all." He said red-faced, I laughed and moved away to give him his personal space, "Oh and thanks for not saying anything about my answer, even if you knew I was lying." He smiled and said that it was fine.

 

August 1996

 

Before we knew it, we had known each other for three months, I had to go back to Hogwarts which meant leaving Vincent, something I really didn't want to do, he was one of few adults that actually cared about me, aside from Snape and Malfoy's Father (just don't ask). I came in and he instantly knew that something was wrong, "Harry, what's up?" He asked me, I looked up at him, I had grown by an inch since we first met, I smiled sadly "Tomorrow I won't be here until December, I'll be at school, so you'll have to work the day shift as well" I said looking down at the tiled floor as a tear rolled down my face. I felt a cold thumb brush across my cheek, _too cold to be living,_ it felt metallic yet human at the same time, I looked at him, and only just noticed his glassed over eyes and could only just hear him say "Don't cry Harry, I don't mind, I'll miss you but you shouldn't cry over it." I had one question in my mind, and I had to ask it, "Vincent, what are you?"

 

After that conversation ended, we didn't speak to each other


	41. He Was Never There Part 1 (No Ship)

It all began with a feeling, a false feeling. He didn't feel it for her. He certainly never felt it from or for me. After I left the faithful orphanage one rainy day. 

I took the long journey home, back to where he shunned her,back to where everything fell apart, to where he started, and where he'll end. I felt loathing,

thumbing coursing through my blood. The hate I held for him was so expanse. With every step I took up the stairs I was imaging the droplets of his filthy blood

that had stained us. He looked at me with repulse and fear, I allowed myself to smirk, I knew I had him locked in place, I spilt red, his life was spreading around

the room like a disease. Painting his white walls Red, his lifeless onyx eyes filled with shock and disbelief, I smiled a true smile at my handiwork, I was Sixteen-years-old,

taking off my mask, I left the room and walked out of the now empty Manor.


	42. The Boy Who Has Nothing (Draco x Nate)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Mason Tylor  
> Age: Nineteen  
> School: Deer Vally High  
> Friend: Matthew Robert Patrick (Matpat)  
> Nationality: British  
> MACUSA’s Danger scale (out of 10): 10  
> MACUSA has advised all witches and wizards alike to stay away from both people mentioned, as we have evidence to show that they are of utmost danger to the Wizarding America and the world. If you see either of them, find the nearest safe point to your current location and call the Aurors. We would urge you to keep out of their company or the company of their friends they might have.  
> Thank you for cooperating,  
> Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
> Head Auror O.Malfoy

I sat in class, listing to music as I questioned what had become of me, I was once feared through my school life, and had very little close friends, that I considered such and had a loving family, within weeks, it was turned upside down, I was miles from home, clad in black everything, I had pricings and tattoos. Never as I child would I have seen myself here and like this at the age of fourteen! I'm the lone wolf at school, although I hate being called it, I'm nowhere near that leave of scum, but then again, my past like is nothing but a lie here and now. I was in French, I class and cared for dearly though I won't say as to why, as I'd be lying; part of me wonders if 'lying' would help me, I'd certainly boost my confidence and maybe, just maybe get myself back to where I should be. 

 You see I was fourteen and had been kicked out of home by my uncle and father, my mother was dead, and I was all alone, no other family wanted me, for what my father had done, So I left to a place where no-one knew my name. America, of course, it was perfectly reasonable, in my opinion, my family never went anywhere, so neither did I. I was perfectly content living in the blank detached Manor House in the countryside and getting the train to school (for the most part), it wasn't that much different after all? Why should somethings change because of where you are, or how you act. I hadn't reverted to stealing like most my age, I had money, lots of it that I never spent, and never would until necessary. 

 Well, I was, until a new boy came in and they chose me to get him around the school, _Great, an annoying little...girl?_ I Stopped dead in my tracks, this child had a look of recognition on their face, _What did this child know?_ I took a deep breath "Excuse me, I don't mean to sound rude, but what is your gender? I kind of need to know, so I can tell you where the bathrooms are because we have them in strange places?" I thought that I should get that over and done with now, so I don't make a fool out of myself more than I already have. _The child giggled cutely_ , I mentally slapped myself _What would father say now?!_ I didn't want the answer to that question. "It's fine, I'm a boy that finds male clothing uncomfortable as I don't fit any of them, so I wear dresses instead, do you want some sweets I made?" I shook my head. _Nope, Never_ "My name's Nate by the way, Yours?" I smiled and shook his hand, "Mason Tylor." I inwardly cringed at the muggle name but I had to. We walked around the school as per usual with me pointing things out and finding things in common with him, when out of blue he said something that shook my core, to absolute zero. 

 

"Why'd you leave home, **Malfoy**? 


	43. The Devils In The Detail (OFC X OMC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew love could pop out from a funeral?

"To all teachers and staff, I have all called in you in here today for a very sad reason, you, students, in particular, may be wondering why I have asked you to be in your black Uniform. The reason is that last night, the Patriarch and Matriarch of the prestigious Yuki-Onna Family had passed away. They were two excellent students here, and some of you today could have rivalled them. We do send our greatest sorrows and prayers to their two children, Nichalos and Alaric. For those of who wish to attend the funeral, you can board the coach, you will arrive ten-fifteen minutes early." Our Headmaster announced. Without thinking I boarded the coach and watched as we passed through Shelford towards White Chapel.  

 I've never felt so upset and lost, the two people who really made me feel like I could do anything no matter who I end up with. As I walked off the coach I sighed and blinked before changing into my family mourning dress, a black long silk dress with a light blue and purple under-skirt, to show our personal connection with the Yuki-Onna family. They had babysat me for years and had given me so much over the years. I sat down on a chair and silently just wept _, I am fourteen how was I meant to deal with this! I'm handling this so badly and so emotionally and I'm not even related to them, heck I hardly knew them, they were just friends of my family._  

 Someone came up to me, I couldn't tell who but when I heard their voice, that was answered: "Hey Chloe, what are you doing here?" She smiled and sat beside me, "You know I came with Nicholas we're professional friends of sort and you've caught attention by sobbing by the way." I wiped my tears and laughed "I always seem to do that, attract attention by emotions, don't I?" Chloe smiled and giggled "You know, you haven't told me anything recently."  

 "Hey, Chloe, who is that?" I ask pointing to the really cute, handsome teacher at Pinewood, one of two sons of the late Hank and  the funeral is held for, "Nicholas Yuki-Onna, their eldest son, he's also a teacher." I nod, and Chloe nudges me "Anyway..?" I roll my eyes "I'm doing Field Research at Pinewood High, happy?" she laughs and clutches her stomach "Oh Lord, Lirca, I didn't know you were that bad to fall for a teacher!!" Said teacher turned his head and back again.  

 I seem to forever stare at him, before actually going towards the coffin that they were laid in, they were together, holding each other's hands. Standing next to him I sigh and mumble under my breath about how caring they were to me, the amount of general help they gave me whenever I asked for it, or even if I didn't, the number of times she did my hair for school photos, I still have the sapphire butterfly hairpin.   

 "How did you know my parents?" a soft voice asks from beside me, pulling me from the warmth of my memories and into the harsh biting cold that we were in. "I- they were friends of my parents, they used to joke that they were as close as siblings, they were babysitting me just days ago." I look up at him, and our eyes seem to lock, his gaze trying to pull me in, closer,  _So this must be Nicholas, well then. He's a vampire, and I'm his mate...he does know that I'll attack him if he tries anything on me, right or that his mother gave me full permission to attack him with anything or slap him if he does anything I don't like or tries to make me do something I don't want to do, Right?_  

 "So your name?" I smile and look down, "Lirca Cyeren Valerie." He chuckled, I glared at him, "No, I'm not laughing at your name, it's just that my mum always gave me lectures about you every time she'd come back from going to your parent's house, never understood why until now." I shuffled and smiled before checking where Chloe was "Just checking something but where do you live?" I ask boldly, I was going to my answer, either way, he looked startled that I asked him, I tapped my foot on the ground "173 Sycamore Lane, why?" My eyes lit up "I knew it! Chloe kind of uses binoculars to look into your house for art homework, she still hasn't realised anything lives there, she lives opposite you, and please don't her, I'm waiting till she works it out, herself, how do you know Chloe anyway?  

 "She's a distant family relative for mine, as she's a-" I laugh as I interrupt him halfway through " Quater ghoul, I know I am best friends with her, after all, and I go to The Academy, well I'm actually going to Pinewood High for Flied Research on Creatures living in Celidia." Nicholas looked like someone had just pulled his last string of patience "Your kidding right?" I shake my head "No, I'm not, it's five years." I said softly "So if you're only there to do field research then the maths teacher and I are going to have to get used to pen on paper a lot aren't we?" Nick asks her, I giggle into my hand as the scene in front of me. "Yeah, or the sound of typing," I say nervously and sway on the spot.  

 "Nick, who is that?" A ten-year-old came up to us and tugged at Nicholas' sleeve, he smiles "This is a friend of Chloe, we were just talking, that's all."  


	44. Follow Me (Nate x Vincent)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's part of a story, called Labyrinth anything else will give spoilers.

It was night five and Vincent walked into the dark, unlit prize corner, tapped the box by the wall, Nathan opened the left side of the lid a small bit and looked at him, "What are you doing here?' he asked the taller man, fully opening the lid "I just want to talk to you, is that alright?" The smaller male smiled and nodded.

Letting him inside, once inside the rather large box, Vincent gently held Nathan's hand and smiled, causing Nathan to blush a light pink, thankful for the darkness of the box, in which he lived, although he didn't miss Charlotte's movement backward, towards the walls of the box, as far away from Vincent as possible. "What did you want to talk to me about, Vincent?" Came his soft reply, the older male looked away for a while and sighed. Nathan truly wondered what he could want, he didn't really come to Nathan for anything, other than to keep to Nathan company, which Nathan didn't really mind, but still questioned what he could want, other than himself, but Vincent didn't seem to want him, not in the way the others did, at least he didn't show it? Or did he? Nathan couldn't tell.

"Nathan, I was wondering if you wanted to leave, I know you haven't for a long time." Nathan was confused, why would Vincent want him to leave? Did he know that Nathan wanted to leave the pizzeria, and go back to his friends? "How did you know?" Nathan asked, sitting crossed-legged on the floor of the box "I've heard you talk about your friends, Nathan. I've heard you talk in your sleep, I've been with you when you've been crying, I know you don't like this place, the building, the memories." Vincent said, softly squeezing Nathan's hand, and sitting next to him, "I can get you out of here, when Mike and Jeremy leave at six, you could sneak out with us, it would go unnoticed, I promise. You can go back to Mat, Bret and the rest if you come with me."

Nathan thought about it, for a while to point where he had heard his and Charlotte's music box get wound up by the guards about a few times. Nathan lost count easily, he wasn't all that good at maths so left most of it to Mat, but in end, he looked at Vincent and nodded. "Okay! Sure, only if I get to take you for dinner as a thank you." Vincent smiled "Sure you don't want me to pay?", he said playfully, which got him a Freddy plush thrown at him "You know Bonnie's bigger right?" Nathan looked confused and tilted his head "He is?" Vincent waved it off, telling him to 'never mind' he nodded and leaned on Vincent, the latter running a hand through his hair. Sometime soon they heard the chime for six.

"Coming?" Nathan took his hand and managed to get carried by Vincent, "P-put me down! Vincent!!", not wanting to scare Nathan, he immediately placed Nathan down and walked him out of the pizzeria. "Thank you, I don't like being held." Vincent nodded, while Mike and Jeremy ran up to them as they walked past the main stage. "Hey, guys, what did we miss?" Mike asked holding Jeremy's hand "Nothing much really, only I'm taking him out." Vincent said pointing to Nathan, they looked at him as if he was crazy, "Y-you know he's not meant to b-be out r-right?" Jeremy stuttered, he had some sort of social awkwardness, Vincent nodded "I know but staying there isn't good for him, we don't know what happens during the day, but it can't be that good." he argued kindly and kept Nathan to him, as they left through the entrance. 


	45. Late Night Shifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Everything's have been all over the place recently. Anyway please enjoy this small thing!

Draco got a call, from a muggle family about their next-door neighbours, the family had heard constant yelling and children and were worried, and when Draco got there he knew why, the adults were yelling, but the address was what got him confused. Number 12. Carefully he walked up the few steps and knocked, loudly, on the door. Immediately a house elf opened it "Great Master of The Most Noble and Ancient House Black, what possibly could Kreacher do for you, Young Master?" Draco remembered Kreacher, eerily well, the elf was bowed down so low his nose was bent.

 "May I please come in and talk to the Master of this house?" He nodded and called for Sirius, moving out of the way "What's all this about?- Malfoy? What and who let you in here-" the last parts of his rage were unintelligible.

"I'm here because of multiple calls from the muggles next door about worries of child abuse from the frequent yelling, so I came here to for most past inspect and ask questions, to everyone here under 18."

 Sirius nodded and called everyone down, to explain himself, why I was there. The Weasel's seemed to stay calm and understand, Harry and Hermione didn't. "Look, before anyone starts yelling, I'm here because I was worried that some child was being hurt, I don't care that half of us are the same age I will do my job and ask each one of the same questions and I expect honest answers, understood?" They nodded and I smiled, my usual smiles to small children, it worked on them.

 I separated the adults form the children and kept them from talking to each other.  I did so by have them outside the garden with a magical wall that stopped them from seeing for hearing each other. I looked around the house, unlocking locked doors and so on. "Kreacher! Is anyone else in this house? I want to talk to them first." He nodded and pointed to a bedroom door. He popped away.

 "Hello?" I taped the door lightly, hearing soft breathing and smiled "I'm not here to hurt you, I just want to talk to you." I didn't know who I was talking to, or how old they were. "Are you here because of Molly yelling and screaming at them? You can come in." I gently pulled the door open to see a small body curled up in bed, with his head poked out. "You could say so, what's your name?" The boy sat up, holding the duvet, he smiled and beckoned me to come closer to him, I kneeled down by his bed, beside his head. "Regulus Black." I stilled shocked, he was supposed to be dead at sixteen, yet he was a small child, probably aged between seven and eleven. Regulus smiled and laughed childishly but it still sounded like a pureblood laugh for a child. "He did this to me, so that I wouldn't die, but now I have to stay here, playing pretend, only a few people know I'm here, my brother, Remus, Harry and Severus, I stay in here reading and listing although it scares me often, to here adults yelling, and my brother being kept here simply because Molly doesn't want him outside. He's Head of the House, he shouldn't be listing to her, mother was right, they have no place here if they boss around the one is magically and lawfully in charge."  

 I smiled and patted his head "Do you mind coming with me so that I can ask you a few questions?" He shook his head and slipped out of bed and took my hand and I led him to the Library.

 "I am going to trust you enough to not give you a truth potion, but for that, you need to answer me truthfully, to the best of your ability. I will know when your lying, by the way, it doesn't mean you'll be in trouble if you do." He nodded and waited for me to start talking. He didn't look as scared as most children would, oh well.

 "Have you heard any threats yelled in this house?" A quick small reply was all I was after, "Who said them, and if you can, who were they aimed at?" I saw a look of anger flash in his eyes before he answered me, "When was the last time your brother did anything that you and if your parents were still here, would consider wrong?" I was basing my questions on his answers, hopefully getting a full story soon. "Has Molly ever done anything to enact anything she's said?" Regulus went to shake his head, but stopped "She made Sirius stay outside for a week, because he went to see Harry to the train station, for the start to school, and told him he had to listen to her because he wasn't responsible enough, then Mum went off about how badly in her words ' _Stains of dishonour, filthy half-breeds, blood traitors, children of filth!_  'Were treating her eldest son and how they could possibly be seen as pureblood, she also talked about you, but I can't remember what she said really, something about heirs."

 I'm sure I looked shocked, I knew father and mother said that Molly Weaselly was horrid when she didn't get her own way, as an adult, I didn't know she's fall this low as to yell and kick out the Lord of House which she and her family were using for safety. She clearly didn't realise he had the power to do the same to her, and not let her back in. "I can do that myself, anyone in the Black family can, if their not magically dead, then they can do it, even mother, or my aunt Dormeda." I looked blank "Who?" He explained that he was talking about Nymphadora's mother.

 After questioning everyone, and Regulus had run back to the Library, I smiled as I went to the door "I'll be back in 12 hours, that's 7 am to save you the maths, I will have Aurous with me, don't worry, only one of you is in trouble, maybe two once I relook at everything, I mean everything, not just from you guys." I left with Kreacher closing the doors, I kindly told the neighbours that everything was going to be dealt with and that if they worry about anything else, to call after one week, from today.


	46. Late night shift

Draco got a call, from a muggle family about their next-door neighbours, the family had heard constant yelling and children and were worried, and when Draco got there he knew why, the adults were yelling, but the address was what got him confused. Number 12. Carefully he walked up the few steps and knocked, loudly, on the door. Immediately a house elf opened it "Great Master of The Noblest and Ancient House Black, what possibly could Kreacher do for you, Young Master?" Draco remembered Kreacher, eerily well, the elf was bowed down so low his nose was bent.

 "May I please come in and talk to the Master of this house?" He nodded and called for Sirius, moving out of the way

"What's all this about?- Malfoy? What and who let you in here-" the last parts of his rage were unintelligible. 

"I'm here because of multiple calls from the muggles next door about worries of child abuse from the frequent yelling, so I came here to for most past inspect and ask questions, to everyone here under 18."

 Sirius nodded and called everyone down, to explain himself, why I was there. The Weasel's seemed to stay calm and understand, Harry and Hermione didn't. "Look, before anyone starts yelling, I'm here because I was worried that some child was being hurt, I don't care that half of us are the same age I will do my job and ask each one of the same questions and I expect honest answers, understood?" They nodded and I smiled, my usual smiles to small children, it worked on them.

 I separated the adults form the children and kept them from talking to each other.  I did so by have them outside the garden with a magical wall that stopped them from seeing for hearing each other. I looked around the house, unlocking locked doors and so on. "Kreacher! Is anyone else in this house? I want to talk to them first." He nodded and pointed to a bedroom door. He popped away.

"Hello?" I taped the door lightly, hearing soft breathing and smiled "I'm not here to hurt you, I just want to talk to you." I didn't know who I was talking to, or how old they were. "Are you here because of Molly yelling and screaming at them? You can come in." I gently pulled the door open to see a small body curled up in bed, with his head poked out. "You could say so, what's your name?" The boy sat up, holding the duvet, he smiled and beckoned me to come closer to him, I kneeled down by his bed, beside his head. 

"Regulus Black." I stilled shocked, he was supposed to be dead at sixteen, yet he was probably aged 18. Regulus smiled and laughed childishly but it still sounded like a pureblood laugh for a child. "He did this to me, because I was too young, but now I have to stay here, playing pretend only a few people know I'm here, my brother, Remus, Harry and Severus, I stay in here reading and listing although it scares me often, to here adults yelling, and my brother being kept here simply because Molly doesn't want him outside. He's Head of the House, he shouldn't be listing to her, mother was right, they have no place here if they boss around the one is magically and lawfully in charge."  

 I smiled and patted his head "Do you mind coming with me so that I can ask you a few questions?" He shook his head and slipped out of bed and took my hand and I led him to the Library.

 "I am going to trust you enough to not give you a truth potion, but for that, you need to answer me truthfully, to the best of your ability. I will know when your lying, by the way, it doesn't mean you'll be in trouble if you do." He nodded and waited for me to start talking. He didn't look as scared as most children would, oh well.

 "Have you heard any threats yelled in this house?" A quick small reply was all I was after, "Who said them, and if you can, who were they aimed at?" I saw a look of anger flash in his eyes before he answered me. "When was the last time your brother did anything that you and if your parents were still here, would consider wrong?" I was basing my questions on his answers, hopefully getting a full story soon. "Has Molly ever done anything to enact anything she's said?" 

Regulus went to shake his head, but stopped "She made Sirius stay outside for a week, because he went to see Harry to the train station, for the start to school, and told him he had to listen to her because he wasn't responsible enough, then Mum went off about how badly in her words ' _Stains of dishonour, filthy half-breeds, blood traitors, children of filth!_ Were treating her eldest son and how they could possibly be seen as pureblood, she also talked about you, but I can't remember what she said really, something about heirs." I'm sure I looked shocked, I knew father and mother said that Molly Weaselly was horrid when she didn't get her own way, as an adult, I didn't know she's fall this low as to yell and kick out the Lord of House which she and her family were using for safety. She clearly didn't realise he had the power to do the same to her, and not let her back in. "I can do that myself, anyone in the Black family can, by blood, if they're not magically dead, then they can do it, even mother, or my aunt Dormeda." 

I looked blank "Who?" He explained that he was talking about Nymphadora's mother.

 After questioning everyone, and Regulus had run back to the Library, I smiled as I went to the door "I'll be back in 12 hours, that's 7 am to save you the maths, I will have Aurous with me, don't worry, only one of you is in trouble, maybe two once I relook at everything, I mean everything, not just from you guys." I left with Kreacher closing the doors, I kindly told the neighbours that everything was going to be dealt with and that if they worry about anything else, to call after one week, from today.


End file.
